Langit pun menangis
by asaiasai
Summary: Semua yang kita inginkan tak selamanya sesuai harapan. Gatau mau taro di category apa, ngasal XD Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya. MPREG, OOCness. Arashi fanfic COMPLETED!
1. Ketika dunia seakan berakhir

Hello semuanya, ini adalah fanfic pertama yang dibuat dibawah naungan nama BakanchiDouble. Fanfic ini ditulis dengan Bahasa Indonesia oleh Asai64 dan diterjemahkan ke Bahasa Inggris oleh 8doa (Azii). Dan untuk karya pertama ini, merupakan request dari alice_cullen21, yang pastinya Sakumiya (heran demen bener dia ama ni pairing) XD

Karena si Asai ini udah lama banget ga bikin fanfic.. yah maklumlah kalau ada typo-typo ga jelas XD *DILEMPAR* Apalagi biasanya bikin fanfic anime, kayaknya susah nih bikin yang berdasarkan orang nyata lol XD

Oke banyak omel dah gue, lanjut aja, enjoy!

**Judul : Langit pun Menangis**

**Rate : T, MPREG, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya, Ohno x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_There is NO man that could pregnant_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 01 Ketika dunia seakan berakhir

Langit mulai memerah, memancarkan cahaya indah yang menyilaukan mata. Angin-angin sejuk menerpa pepohonan dan menggugurkan dedaunan yang tinggal sedikit. Begitu tenang, seperti dimanjakan oleh suara musim gugur yang akan segera berakhir. Pemandangan indah yang hanya berlangsung begitu singkat, sebelum kemudian berganti menjadi gelapnya malam.

Aku terduduk sendiri di ruangan ini, memandang dengan pilu ke arah luar jendela. Di tanganku ada secangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin. Entah sudah berapa jam aku tetap dalam posisi seperti ini. Di ruangan ini, hanya ada aku sendiri, tidak ada siapa pun, bahkan kekasihku. Ini memang bukan rumahnya, ini hanya apartemen milikku, tapi disinilah tempat cinta kami tumbuh.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya ia meninggalkanku, menemuiku pun tidak. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, tak ada siapa pun yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Ia lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Sendirian di kamar ini makin membuat nafasku sesak, rasanya tidak biasa dan aku sulit untuk menerimanya. Aku sulit menerima kalau ia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, ia sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menangis, entah seberapa kecewa dan rindunya aku kepada dirinya, emosiku seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu yang kini berada dalam diriku.

Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, aku rindu dengan panggilan sayangnya.

_Kazu, hari ini kita akan makan malam apa?_

Ucapan sederhana yang sangat kurindukan. Mungkin benar kalau ada yang bilang, orang bisa mati karena rindu, karena sekarang, aku adalah salah satunya. Salah satu dari orang bodoh yang mengais cinta dari seseorang yang meninggalkannya.

_Berhenti mengeluh dan lakukan sesuatu._

Nasihat yang paling sering ia ucapkan. Sambil mengelus kepalaku dan menegur apa yang aku lakukan. Biar wajahnya kekanak-kanakan, ia tetap seoarang yang jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Ia mampu melindungiku, menerimaku apa adanya dan menjadi tempatku berlabuh.

Aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang, aku melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah 3 jam aku terus mengeluh dan uring-uringan tidak jelas seperti ini. Padahal sudah 2 bulan lebih ia meninggalkanku, tapi hari ini, aku jauh lebih tersiksa dari biasanya. Aku menaruh test pack yang sudah mengkerut karena sejak tadi kuremas. Itu sudah test pack yang ketiga yang kucoba. Tapi tidak ada perbedaan, hasilnya tetap positif. Aku hamil.

Aku mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahiku dengan kedua tanganku. Rasanya frustasi. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu, Aku bingung. Kepalaku kosong, aku tak mampu berpikir, kepanikan luar biasa sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Sekarang aku mengandung anak Satoshi, laki-laki yang menghilang tanpa kabar sedikit pun.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka cinta akan sesakit ini, setidaknya itu yang kurasakan sebelum bertemu dengan Satoshi 2 tahun yang lalu. Hubungan kami cuma sebatas senior-junior di kampus, dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku mengenalnya karena Masaki, sahabat karibku, adalah juniornya ketika masih di SMA. Dan entah sejak kapan, kami berdua memiliki ketertarikan khusus satu sama lain.

Aaah, betapa aku merindukan masa itu, dimana kami masih bersama dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang berubah, dunia ini masih berputar seperi biasanya, waktu tetap berjalan dan aku, tetap disini sendirian.

Kuputuskan untuk berpikir lagi besok, aku berdiri dari sofa kesayanganku dan berniat menaruh cangkir kopi yang sudah dingin itu ke dalam bak cucian. Tapi, tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada mesin penjawab telepon yang belum kubuka sedari kemarin. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengecek adakah telepon yang masuk. Firasatku bilang, sesuatu yang baik akan datang. Ada 2 telepon yang masuk, dua-duanya aku tidak kenal nomornya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku mulai mendengar pesan itu satu persatu.

_"Halo Nino?"_

Aku tercengang mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal ini.

_"Ini aku, Satoshi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Oh tuhan, tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

_"Maaf kalau setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, aku tiba-tiba meneleponmu seperti ini. Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu hari sabtu ini, bisakah kita bertemu di kafe biasa pukul 7 malam? Aku akan menunggu balasanmu."_

Entah sejak kapan senyum terlukiskan di bibirku, rasanya doaku dijawab oleh tuhan secepat ini. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya bersenang-senang, hari ini hari sabtu dan.. sudah pukul 7 lewat 10!! Tanpa mendengarkan pesan yang kedua, aku melesat pergi menuju tempat janjian. Sesuatu hal yang akan sangat kusesali di kemudian hari..

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin di tengah dinginnya malam, bahkan aku lupa memakai jaket tambahan, padahal sudah masuk bulan desember. Aku tak peduli lagi, sebelum aku kehilangan dirinya lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Untunglah kafe itu berjarak cukup dekat dengan apartemeku, hanya beberapa menit aku sudah sampai di depan kafe unik berwarna coklat yang bernuansa dewasa. Ketika aku mendorong pintu kacanya, bunyi bel menggema ke seluruh restoran dan para pelayan memberikan salam kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan segera mencari orang yang meninggalkan pesan di mesin penjawab teleponku. Dan.. aku segera menemukannya, di meja tempat kami biasa menikmati makan malam. Dia menungguku dengan sabar sambil memandang keluar jendela. Ia tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak memanggil namanya sekarang juga, tapi tidak mungkin, ini masih tempat umum.

Aku berlari menuju meja itu sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Oy!" Aku menepuk pundak kanannya yang bidang. Hanya itu saja, jantungku sudah berdebar sangat keras. Ia menengok kaget ke arahku.

"Nino! Syukurlah aku kira kau tidak akan datang!" Ia mengelus kepalaku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aneh, biasanya ia akan memelukku jika bertemu denganku, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Hey, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sesungguhnya di hatiku sekarang, aku ingin sekali memberitahukannya soal kehamilanku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah dulu, apa kau mau memesan minuman?"

"Mm, aku tidak usah." Jawabku halus.

"Nino, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" Jawabku sedikit berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik saja kan? Sekarang aku tidak memusingkan diriku sendiri, tapi aku memusingkan kenapa ia memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Nino' dan bukan dengan panggilan yang biasanya. Ia bahkan berperilaku seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kami, ia tidak bersikap seakan pernah menjadi kekasihku, ia bersikap selayaknya teman. Itu sungguh mengusikku.

"Yah lumayan." Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, kami terdiam cukup lama, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dia juga sepertinya memiliki konflik batin tersendiri, sama seperti aku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memeberitaku kehamilanku, mungkin itu akan mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"Satoshi.. sebenar-"

"Nino, maaf." Aku terkejut dia memotong kata-kataku. "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu dan kini aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti dulu, maaf."

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu dari mulutnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku.. maksudku kita, sudah tidak bisa menjalani hubungan ini lagi, maaf." Ia meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Aku, membeku sambil terus berusaha mencerna apa yang ia katakan.

"Tunggu.. maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menikah." Dan kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak atau menghindar, aku sungguh-sungguh mendengarnya, ia akan menikah. Ia akan menikah, bukan denganku. "Selama kita pacaran, aku juga menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, dan dia hamil." Ia selingkuh dan menghamili seorang wanita, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. "Aku berencana untuk menikahinya dalam waktu dekat, untuk itu, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.. lagipula, aku mencintainya."

Oh sadarlah Satoshi! Kau gila?! Kau pikir hanya dia yang berhasil kau buat menderita karena cintamu? Aku juga! AKU JUGA MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!

"Maafkan aku Nino, aku harap kau mengerti." Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Ia meninggalkan aku lagi, tapi kini ia benar-benar pergi dari hidupku. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, kini mengalir deras dan membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku yang biasanya tenang dan mampu mengatasi keadaan, kini dipermalukan oleh sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Orang-orang di kafe melihatku dengan tatapan bingung, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tetap menangis sambil menyebut nama Satoshi. Padahal masih awal bulan, tapi salju turun. Ia turun dan memenuhi tanah. Aku memandang pemandangan itu dengan pilu, pilu yang berbeda dengan tadi sore. Kini aku menangis seperti langit.

_Kau tahu, langit pun bisa menangis._

Kata-kata itu, aku tidak ingat siapa yang mengatakannya. Tapi sejak hari itu, aku tahu, aku akan seperti kalimat itu, _menangis._

_ Bagiku, dunia seakan berakhir._

_ To be continued._

_ Preview Chapter 02 Aku ada disini_

'_Untuk apa kau datang kesini?'_

_ 'Aku terus mencarimu.'_

_ 'Lebih baik aku mati saja.'_

_ 'Pandang mataku! Aku ada disini untukmu!'_

SAKUMIYA-NYA MANA?!! SHO BAHKAN GA DISEBUT?!! MANA?! MANA?!!!!!

Ye maap, kan baru ch.1, disini si sho dimention kok tapi kaga pake nama, ntar ada sho-nya di ch.2 kok… XD *DIBAKAR*


	2. Aku ada disini

Hahahai, senanglah kalian, karena saya mengupdate dengan sangat turbo XD LOL Soalnya ga tahan di kepala endingnya udah terngiang-ngiang, daripada basi ya ga? XD dan sepertinya si abang 8doa belom ngetranslate yang first chapter dah.. gimana sih, padahal gue udah tencep ke chapter 2 XD *DITENDANG*

Kalo chap pertama isinya Ohmiya semua.. sini mari di chap ini isinya Sakumiya~ XD Untung kemaren pas chap 1 kaga ditendang ama si sachi huahahaha XD

Lama amat nih ngomel mulu.. Enjoy!

**Judul : Langit pun Menangis**

**Rate : T, MPREG, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya, Ohno x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_There is NO man that could pregnant_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 02 Aku ada disini

Aah, tubuhku tak mau bergerak, rasanya berat dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Sudah jam berapa ini? Aku rasa sudah lewat dari pukul 12, dan kini aku masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Perutku mual dan tulangku seakan dicopoti, apa pun yang aku makan semuanya langsung kumuntahkan dan kini aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku, aku meraba-raba meja sebelah tempat tidurku yang berantakan, dan setelah berkali-kali salah ambil, aku berhasil menemukan ponselku yang sejak berhari-hari yang lalu tetap dalam keadaan mati.

Aku menyalakannya dan kemudian mengecek pesan dan telepon yang masuk seminggu belakangan ini. Benar, seminggu ini, aku tidak keluar rumah sama sekali, aku menghabiskan waktu menangis di kamar ini. Aku bahkan tidak menjamah dapur karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa memakan apa pun, minum juga hanya sedikit, itu pun kalau aku ingat. Pendeknya, aku benar-benar seperti orang yang mati segan hidup tak mau.

Satu-satunya alasan aku menyalakan ponselku setelah sekian lama menutup diri adalah, aku harus tahu pukul berapa ini. Mengecek pesan dan telepon masuk hanyalah sekalian saja. Jika sekarang masih belum pukul 5 sore, aku masih sempat pergi ke apotek dekat sini. Aku butuh obat. Lebih tepatnya bukan obat kehamilan, tapi obat penggugur kandungan.

Aku frustasi, otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Malam setelah Satoshi meninggalkanku, aku pergi ke apotek 24 jam dan memborong obat-obatan legal yang bisa dibeli tanpa perlu surat dokter tapi memiliki khasiat mengugurkan kandungan. Aku tak tahu pasti apakah hal ini akan berhasil atau tidak, aku hanya bergantung kepada takdir. Aku bingung apakah aku bisa merawat bayi ini sendirian, sebagai seorang single parent, aku ragu akan kemampuanku sendiri. Lagipula, kini hatiku dipenuhi rasa kecewa pada Satoshi, tidak mungkin aku merawat bayi ini dengan perasaan begitu, aku pasti akan muak dan kesal setiap ingin mencoba menyayanginya. Aku akan teringat peristiwa menyakitkan itu.

Kini selusin strip obat yang kubeli sudah habis. Aku menghabiskannya dengan cara sangat tidak teratur, kadang aku meminum satu tablet, kadang juga aku meminum 5 tablet sekaligus dalam keadaan perut kosong. Tubuhku sekarang sangatlah lemah, heran aku kenapa aku masih saja hidup dan bayi ini..tidak kunjung menghilang dari tubuhku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memakan roti Sandwich yang sudah membeku lebih dari 10 hari di lemari es untuk menjadi penguatku berjalan di udara dingin menuju apotek.

Setelah selesai makan, aku memuntahkannya lagi. Seberapa pun aku berusaha menelannya, makanan itu keluar lagi dan kini.. aku benar-benar bingung dan lelah untuk mengeluh atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu dengan makanan yang kumuntahkan itu. Aku tak peduli, kuteguk segelas air dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, tubuhku tak mampu menahan terpaan angin musim dingin yang sangat kencang dan membuat ngilu. Aku sudah mengenakan semua jaket yang kupunya, tapi dalam keadaan hampir tak pernah makan seperti ini, aku pasrah. Aku tak peduli apakah aku akan pingsan atau bahkan mati di tengah jalan, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi hal seperti itu.

Benar saja, baru beberapa langkah sejak aku meninggalkan gedung apartemen, tubuhku ambruk dan aku terkapar tengkurap disisi kanan jalan. Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan dan aku seperti gembel yang tidak pernah mencium bau lezatnya makanan. Aku masih sadar, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalananku, tubuhku kaku dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan membeku. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang lalu lalang disini, apalagi di musim seperti ini, mustahil ada seseorang yang lewat lalu menolongku.

Dalam keadaan memalukan itu, aku berpikir lagi soal kejadian seminggu lalu. Benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dan terus membuatku miris hampir setiap kali aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih mencintai Satoshi, dialah tumpuan hidupku selama ini, yang mendorongku untuk menggapai cita-citaku sebagai seorang lawyer. Dia yang selalu menyemangatiku, bahkan ketika aku ingin mati, dia selalu ada di sampingku dan mengingatkanku bahwa ada orang yang masih hidup yang menyayangiku dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang sudah mati menginginkan kematianku. Ia selalu menjadi pusat dari duniaku, ia cinta pertamaku dan bahkan segalanya bagiku. Karena itu aku tidak bisa melupakan segala kenangan yang ada dirinya di dalamnya, meskipun itu menyakitkan.

Aaah, andai ku tak mengenal cinta, aku tetap seperti seseorang yang cuek dan tak peduli lingkungan seperti dulu, andai.. andai aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak akan tersiksa begini..

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Sebuah suara berat mengaggetkanku, aku tersentak sedikit, tapi aku tak mampu menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Tubuhku menolak untuk bekerja sama.

"Yaah, kelihatannya?"

Aku kagum pada diriku sendiri yang masih bisa mengajak bercanda di saat seperti ini. Yang melakukan ini di seluruh dunia pasti hanya aku.

"Jangan bergerak, aku akan memapahmu."

Aku merasa kesal bahwa ternyata masih ada yang melewati jalan ini dan menggagalkan usaha bunuh diriku, tapi disisi lain, aku merasa bersyukur bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang peduli dengan diriku. Laki-laki yang menawarkan bantuan tadi mengangkat tubuhku perlahan dan memapahku di pundak kanannya. Ia lebih tinggi dariku dan cukup kuat untuk paling tidak, membawaku ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit, atau ke restoran yang ada di seberang sana?" Tawarnya.

Cukup mengejutkan, kukira dia akan membawaku ke rumah sakit tanpa banyak bertanya. Tapi ia justru menanyai pendapatku, aku yang tidak suka diatur orang lain ini, entah bagaimana dia bisa mengerti sifat dan watakku.

"Restoran saja." Ujarku lemah. Aku bisa menebak-nebak rupa wajah laki-laki yang menolongku ini dari pandangan mataku yang kabur. Dia memiliki bentuk wajah yang bagus dan kurasa ia cukup tampan, walau aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara jelas.

"Baiklah."

Ia benar-benar membawaku ke restoran itu, memesan makanan dan meminta selimut untukku pada pelayan restoran. Tapi ada satu kendala, aku tidak bisa makan sekarang. Itu sebabnya ketika ia bertanya apa aku mau makan, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tetap berbaring lemah di sofa restoran itu sambil memandang lurus cahaya lampu restoran yang berkelap-kelip.

"Aku.. ingin.. Hamburger." Ujarku tanpa sadar sambil membayangi makanan itu kini ada di depanku dan siap santap.

"Eh? Hamburger?" Tanya laki-laki itu kaget. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya, Nino! Masih saja ingin Hamburger."

Hah? Darimana ia tahu namaku? Dan memangnya dia kenal aku? Aku benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. Kucoba untuk menegakkan dudukku dan memfokuskan pandanganku ke arahnya. Cukup makan waktu beberapa lama, dan aku berhasil melihatnya dengan cukup jelas, setidaknya aku bisa tahu siapa dia.

"Sho-kun?!" Benar-benar mengejutkan! Aku bahkan seakan lupa kalau aku sedang sakit, aku terbengong-bengong memperhatikan Sho-kun yang sudah 2 tahun tidak kutemui itu.

"Yo, akhirnya sadar juga. Sudah berbaring saja, aku akan memesankan Hamburger untukmu." Ia tersenyum lebar melihat reaksiku yang lucu kemudian memanggil pelayan yang tadi membawakanku selimut. Aku, masih tetap terbengong-bengong dengan kejadian ini. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba ia kembali?

"Kau sungguh Sho-kun?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, takut mataku berbohong. Tapi ia malah menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hmmph! Hahahahah! Kau lucu sekali Nino! Tentu saja ini aku." Ia kemudian menyentil keningku dan menyodorkan kopi panas ke arahku. "Ini minumlah, kau suka kan?"

"Yaah.." Aku memang suka kopi, dan kurasa ini satu-satunya minuman yang bisa aku minum dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tak lama, Hamburger pesananku datang dan tanpa disangka aku bisa melahapnya sampai habis! Padahal makanan apa pun yang berusaha kutelan kemarin, tidak pertama sukses melewati kerongkongan.

"Waw, aku terkejut kau bisa makan sebanyak itu. Kurasa sakitmu tak separah yang aku khawatirkan." Ucapnya setengah ngeri melihat caraku makan.

"Kau salah, aku tidak makan sekitar 7 hari dan harusnya aku sudah diinfus sekarang. Untunglah aku tidak selemah itu.." Jawabku sambil terus mengunyah Hamburger super lezat dan super panas itu. Berkali-kali tanganku tersengat hot plate, tapi tetap saja aku melahap Hamburger itu dengan serampangan.

"7 Hari? Kau gila.. memangnya kenapa kau tidak makan hah?"

"Yaah, aku selalu memuntahkan makanan. Dan soal aku bisa makan lahap sekarang mungkin karena aku ngi-" Aku terhenti dikata itu, tidak berani melanjutkan. Ia tidak boleh sampai tahu aku sedang mengandung sekarang. Apalagi aku mengandung anak Satoshi, dia jelas tidak boleh tahu. Aku tahu persis pribadi Sho-kun, ia pasti akan menghajar Satoshi tepat setelah aku menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Dibalik perawakannya yang tenang, dia gampang naik darah.

"Ngi?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ngimpi makan Hamburger semalam." Lanjutku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Akhirnya aku bertanya juga, sedari tadi aku sudah penasaran untuk apa dia kembali ke kota ini. Jujur aku lumayan senang dia kembali kesini, sebagai teman lama, tapi.. aku tidak sesenang itu juga, jauh di dalam hatiku aku sedikit membenci pria ini.

"Hem.. aku sedang banyak masalah dengan kerjaanku yang sekarang, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kota ini, hitung-hitung refreshing lah.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum sejuta watt yang pastinya akan membuat siapa pun meleleh.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menemui Masaki?" Tanyaku mencoba menyindirnya. Ya benar, Sho-kun adalah mantan kekasih Masaki. Bisa dibilang aku mengenalnya karena Masaki juga. Dulu mereka sangat dekat dan aku sedikit iri dengan hubungan mereka yang begitu nyata, seakan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Kukira mereka akan bersama selamanya, tapi aku salah, Sho-kun memutuskan Masaki beberapa saat sebelum kelulusannya.

"Aku lebih ingin menemuimu." Jawabnya serius sambil menatapku tajam. Aku, tidak biasa ditatap orang lain selain Satoshi, rasanya sekaran janggal dan tidak nyaman. Aku bahkan tak mengerti maksud jawabannya, apa maksudnya ia ingin menemuiku? Aku bingung, sekarang aku sedang dalam keadaan kacau dan tidak mampu berpikir rumit.

"Aku pulang saja." Ujarku tegas. Aku merasa kalau aku meneruskan pembicaraan ini, aku akan menemukan suatu titik yang kurang mengenakkan. Dengan tubuh yang sudah lebih baik dari tadi, aku menyabet jaketku yang terlampir di atas meja. "Sampai nanti."

"Hey! Nino!" Ia mengejarku dan menggenggam lengan kiriku. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, aku menepisnya.

"Maaf, aku sibuk." Kemudian aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, menjauh dari restoran itu. Tapi tubuhku masih terasa sangat lemah, tidak bisa terlalu diforsir. Itu sebabnya Sho-kun masih mampu mengejarku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, mengecek keberadaannya, apakah sudah jauh atau belum, dan dia malah makin dekat denganku.

"Nino! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana!" Ia makin dekat denganku, padahal setauhuku dia sangat jelek dalam urusan kegiatan fisik, berarti ini tandanya aku yang sangat lemah dan lambat. Dan tanpa menengok kanan kiri lagi, aku segera melesat ke belokan yang tidak aku kenal, tapi justru disitulah, aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat kubenci. Itu Satoshi, dengan istrinya. Mereka berdiri di depan klinik kandungan. Satoshi mengelus perut istrinya dengan lembut dan tertawa kecil dengan perempuan itu. Aku, hanya berdiri terpaku dipojok jalanan itu, seperti orang bodoh.

Aku tak ingin melihatnya, ini sudah cukup berat bagiku, aku tak mungkin menderita lebih dari ini, ini sudah batasku. Aku ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini, aku takut. Air mataku mengalir dengan deras dan sekejap wajahku berwarna merah. Dan tepat saat aku ingin membalikkan badan, Sho-kun berhasil menyusulku.

"Nino? Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mencoba untuk menyeka air mataku dengan sapu tangannya, padahal ia masih setengah heran dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi ia tidak banyak bertanya, malah menyeka air mataku. Sambil ia melakukan itu, ia menyadari keberadaan Satoshi di depan klinik itu. Dia adalah pria yang cerdas, dia pasti langsung mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku.

Dia memang sangat lembut dan pengertian, aku tahu dari Masaki. Dan kini aku merasakannya sendiri, ia memelukku dan menutupi keberadaanku dari Satoshi. Ia mengusap kepalaku dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati. "Tenang, aku ada disini. Tidak apa kalau kau ingin menangis, tidak akan ada yang melarangmu."

Aku tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga Sho-kun memberikan aba-aba bahwa Satoshi sudah pergi. "Ssh, dia sudah pergi, tenang saja."

Ketika ia mengatakan itu, aku langsung melepas pelukannya dan mendorongnya ke arah sisi jalan. Bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan diriku dipeluk oleh mantan kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Benar-benar rendah dan tidak bermoral!  
"Bagaimana? Sudah agak baikan?" Tanyanya dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Minggir, aku mau pulang."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, aku mau pulang." Dengan nada kasar aku pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu aku, menangis di pelukannya. Aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang, sesekali menengok kebelakang, mengecek apakah ia mengikutiku atau tidak. Syukurlah ia menyerah.

Tapi kemalanganku tidak berhenti sampai saat itu saja, masih ada yang lain. Saat menaiki tangga apartemen, kepalaku mendadak pusing dan perutku melilit. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga teriakan pun tidak lagi cukup menggambarkan kesakitanku saat itu. Aku berteriak dengan keras sambil berpegangan dengan pagar tangga, mencoba menyeimbangkan diri. Tapi tubuhku tetap tidak mau bertoleransi, ia tetap menyerang dari dalam dan membuatku hilang keseimbangan. Tubuhku oleng dan.. dengan sukses jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Kepalaku terbentur dengan keras dan yang paling aku rasakan adalah.. sesuatu yang mengalir dengan deras disela-sela kedua kakiku. Rasanya hangat dan kini mulai membasahi seluruh kaki. Perlahan tapi pasti rasa sakitnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, dan bau tak sedap mulai tercium. Bau yang kukenal sebagai bau darah. Aku tahu sekarang, aku mengalami pendarahan besar!

Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku, aku hanya bisa berteriak, berteriak!!

"Satoshi…. Satoshi… toshiii…shii.." Aku kerap memanggil namanya. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menyakitiku seperti ini, aku tetap memanggil namanya, mungkin aku sudah gila. Rasanya sakit dan ada sesuatu yang tertahan di selangkanganku, aku bisa tahu apa itu, namun aku tak mau bersugesti menakutkan. Pada jam-jam seperti ini, tidak ada penghuni apartemen yang tinggal di rumah, apalagi hari ini hari libur, mereka semua pasti pergi jalan-jalan. Itu sebabnya, percuma saja teriak minta tolong.

"Satoshi..Satoshi.." Aku terus memanggil namanya, walau sakitnya makin menjadi. Rasanya seluruh tubuh bagian bawaku sedang distreples oleh sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Aku bisa merasakan sekarang, darah juga keluar dari kepalaku yang terbentur tanah. Aah, benar-benar sial aku..

Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.. gelap. Tapi.. sayup-sayup aku mendengarkan suara seseorang yang kukenal. Tidak jelas apa yang dikatakannya, tapi.. dia ada dekatku memegang kedua tanganku dan semakin lama semakin jelas bahwa ia memanggil-manggil namaku. Ia terus melakukannya hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran. Kata-kata terakhir yang terdengar darinya adalah.. _Kau tidak sendirian._

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku percaya apa yang dikatakannya. Aku percaya bahwa aku tidak sendirian, setidaknya, masih ada yang peduli padaku.

_Karena dia ada disini, aku tidak sendirian_

_To be continued._

_Preview Chapter 03 Omong Kosong_

'_Aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu.'_

'_Kau mencintainya bukan?'_

'_Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain melihat kau hidup sehat.'_

NOH SAKUMIYA-NYA!!!!!! MAAP KALO PLOTNYA ANCUR, BIKINNYA ASAL NULIS GA PAKE MIKIR SIH LOL XD AYO TUNGGU AIMIYA DI CHAP BERIKUTNYA.


	3. Omong Kosong

Yuhuu~~

Maap baru update sekarang! Ini gara-gara ulangan dan peer2 najis yang menumpuk Ulala mau nangis mau mati mau tereaakkkk TAT Tanyalah kepada bang azii betapa saya gilanya di sekolah sampe ngerap 'S.H.O' dimana-mana.. ditanya S.M.A apa S.M.P jawabannya S.H.O XD LOL *DIBAKAR*

Saya stuju skali kalau skolah jaman sekarang bukannya membangkitkan motivasi belajar tapi malah membuat anak-anak takut akan kehidupan nyata HUAHAHAHAHA PADAHAL AYO KITA LIAT PELAJARAN ANAK SMA,, Belajar ngitung kalor! Buat apa?! Emang kalo jalan2 ada batu mau kita itung 'berapa ya kalornya? Massanya ukur dulu ah..'IMPOSIBEL MENNN IMPOSIBELL~~ KECUALI KALO SAYA DISURUH NGITUNG KALOR BADANNYA SHO….!!!! GYAAAAAA XD *Ditendang* TERUS NGAPAIN JUGA NGITUNG JARAK GARIS KE BIDANG?? NGAPAIN??? Kalo bidangnya shooo saya mauuuuu XD *DISEMPROT BIAR SADAR*

Hayahh,, bacot kok banyak banget… ya wes ENJOY!

**Judul : Langit pun Menangis**

**Rate : T, MPREG, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya, Ohno x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_There is NO man that could pregnant_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 03 Omong Kosong

Perlahan-lahan aku bisa merasakan hangatnya cahaya lampu dan menyengatnya bau-bau antiseptik. Sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat melihat langit-langit yang tersamar dalam celah bola mataku yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya. Kepalaku rasanya berat dan lelah. Kusadari tubuhku kini terbaring di tempat tidur dan beberapa bagian tubuhku sulit untuk digerakkan. Kucoba menelaah keadaan sekitar. Yang kudapat adalah suasana yang mirip dengan kamar pasien rumah sakit, dinding berwarna terang dan alat infus yang menyambung dengan tubuku.

Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa sejak saat aku terjatuh dari tangga. Aku tidak sempat mengikuti satu persatu kejadian yang menimpaku hingga aku sampai di tempat ini. Dengan susah payah aku menyandarkan bantalku dan duduk agak merosot agar punggungku nyaman. Aku mencoba mengecek perban-perban yang menempel di tubuhku. Yang pertama kukenali adalah perban dikepala, cukup besar dan ada di bagian tengkorak sebelah kananku, tidak heran aku merasa agak berat dan pusing. Yang kedua adalah.. tentu saja, dibagian alat vitalku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perban di bagian itu, ditambah dengan bau obat yang makin menyengat.

Aku meraba perutku dengan pelan. Kuraba sekali lagi, lagi, lagi, hingga berulang kali aku melakukan itu. Tidak ada. Sudah tidak ada. Entah apa yang harus kurasakan, apa aku harus senang atau sedih. Aku menengadah ke arah langit-langit, mempertanyakan nasibku yang kacau.

"Ninomiya-san, Anda sudah siuman?" Suara seorang suster perempuan mengaggetkanku, aku tak menyadari keberadaannya sampai ia memanggilku.

"Ah.. ya." Aku mengangguk.

"Apa anda merasakan sesuatu yang kurang enak?"

"Emm.. perban yang ada di selangkanganku ini.. mengganggu. Kapan aku bisa melepasnya?"

"Ah sayang sekali, anda mengalami cukup banyak jahitan dan lukanya fatal. Jadi mungkin sekitar 2 minggu baru anda bisa benar-benar terbebas dari perban ini." Mendengarnya, aku cukup kecewa.

"Oh begitu, oh ya.. aku agak pusing, bisa minta obat?"

"Dokter bilang anda belum boleh mengkonsumsi obat-obatan kimia dulu, jadi bersabarlah dengan aromaterapi dulu." Ujar suster itu sambil mengeluarkan aromaterapi yang bisa menenangkan serta menghilangkan pusing dari dalam lemari. "Apa anda sudah buang angin?"

"Belum."

"Kalau anda sudah, tolong beri tahu kami secepatnya. Terima kasih, selamat beristirahat." Sang suster pun langsung keluar dari kamar dan melesat menuju kamar-kamar lain. Baru saja aku mau menghela nafas, berpikir bahwa aku bisa istirahat, seseorang datang mengganggu. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan dan langsung menunjukkan senyumnya lagi. Ia membawa bunga dan buah yang biasa diberikan kepada pasien rumah sakit. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Sho-kun.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" Tanyanya tanpa ada niat basa-basi. Kemudian ia menaruh barang bawaannya ke atas meja satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Lalu ia duduk di ujung tempat tidur bahkan sebelum kupersilahkan. Penampilannya hari itu, agak berbeda dengan kemarin. Ia tampak lebih pucat dan kurang sehat.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Hanya menghela nafas kemudian aku menengok ke arah luar jendela untuk memalingkan pandangan. Mungkin aku tidak ingat siapa yang menolongku kemarin, tapi.. ketika orang ini datang, semua pertanyaanku langsung terjawab.

"Hey, kenapa kau? Setidaknya berterimakasihlah pada orang yang menyelamatkanmu ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat panik waktu melihat kau dalam keadaan parah begitu. Saat itu, kedua tanganku penuh dengan darahmu, Kau sendiri juga tidak sadarkan diri. Dalam keadaan begitu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, jadi aku berteriak dan syukurlah ada orang lewat yang membantu dengan menelepon ambulans. Kau juga harus berterimakasih dengannya. Kemud-"

"Maumu apa sih?" Tanyaku dengan nada sinis. "Kata terima kasih? Baik akan kuucapkan, terima kasih." Ucapan dan raut wajahku sama sekali tidak sama. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam dan berhasil membuat mulutnya diam. Tapi bukannya merasa tersindir atau apa, dia malah membalas tatapanku dengan sama tajamnya.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?" Pertanyaannya membuatku kaget.

"Hah?"

"Satoshi. Itu nama yang kau panggil saat kau merenggang nyawa." Ujarnya dengan nada tenang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian selama aku pergi 2 tahun belakangan ini, tapi.. jelas kalau dia memang menyakitimu. Aku melihatnya, di klinik kandungan itu. Kau tidak perlu cerita, aku bisa jelas melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Aku hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menahan perasaanku yang mulai meledak-ledak.

"Sudah cukup? Sudah cukupkah kau mengorbankan segalanya untuk orang yang bahkan tidak memedulikanmu? Kau bahkan mengorbankan bayi yang kau kandung! Kau boleh menyakiti dirimu sendiri tapi tidak dengan nyawa lain! Dia bahkan belum lahir ke dunia! Punya hak apa kau mematikannya? Mungkin dia memang anakmu tapi.. bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mempermainkan nyawanya!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Menutup kedua telingaku.

"Dengarkan aku! Ada apa denganmu? Kau mau terus begini? Hidup dengan ketidakpastian seperti ini? Berharap pada sesuatu yang kosong! Jangan bodoh Nino!"

"_Urusai!_" Aku berteriak keras ke arahnya sambil melempar bantal, yang sayangnya gagal mengenai sasaran. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku! Kau hanya seseorang yang baru kembali setelah 2 tahun lamanya, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau juga hanya salah satu dari orang yang hanya bisa menyakiti! Kau menyakiti Masaki tanpa sebab! Membuatnya depresi dan menangis berhari-hari! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menasehatiku! Bahkan tidak untuk menjelek-jelekkan Satoshi!" Aku berteriak dengan sangat lantang hingga membuatnya tersentak sedikit. Sepertinya, kalimat yang kugunakkan sangat ampuh hingga membuatnya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi setidaknya, aku masih peduli padamu." Setelah mengucapkannya, ia segera pergi dari kamarku tanpa kalimat perpisahan sedikit pun. Entah kenapa, ketika ia mengatakan itu padaku, salah satu bagian dari hatiku terasa sakit.

Bagiku yang baru selesai dioperasi, ini benar-benar berat, tubuhku belum siap untuk menerima emosi yang melelahkan seperti ini. Kusandarkan badanku dan kuminum air mineral yang disediakan rumah sakit di sampingku. Baru saja aku menginginkan ketenangan, ada lagi pengganggu yang mencoba membuatku kesal. Bahkan kali ini, dia membuka pintu dengan keras bahkan sampai membuat orang-orang diluar kaget. Bisa kutebak siapa yang berprilaku hiperbola seperti ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aiba Masaki.

"Yooo Ninoo!! _Genki desuka?_" Tanyanya sambil langsung memelukku yang kehabisan tenaga.

"Arghh.. lepaskan aku!!" Teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar kaget ketika tahu kau di rumah sakit. Saat aku ingin mengunjungi apartemenmu karena sudah seminggu lebih kau tidak datang kuliah dan tak ada kabar, induk semangmu memberitahukanku bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit.. BAHKAN SAMPAI ADA AMBULANS SEGALA!" Yah.. dia memang sangat hiperbola ia memelukku terus hingga aku ingin kehabisan nafas. "Tapi syukurlah kau tidak mati..!" Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap wajahku yang lemas dan kusut, kemudian ia tersenyum ringan.

"Ya ya ya.. maaf tidak memberitahumu."

"Nahaha, gapapa kok. Asal kau sehat aku tidak peduli hal-hal sepele begitu." Ujarnya sambil melihat-lihat kamarku. "Wooo kamarmu bagus juga.. eh? Bunga dan buah dari siapa ini? Ada yang datang sebelum aku?" Sial, tampaknya ia menemukan bunga dan buah yang dibawa oleh Sho-kun tadi.

"Itu.. servis dari rumah sakit kok."

"EHHHH? Keren! Padahal ini bukan kamar VIP!" Sekali lagi dia berteriak kagum sambil terus memuji-muji rumah sakit ini.

"Masaki.. " Panggilku dengan nada serius. Ia langsung menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan yang serius juga. Ia tahu dimana saatnya harus bercanda dan tidak. Dan ia paling tahu kalau aku akan memulai curhatan panjangku ketika aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ia mendekatiku dan duduk persis di depanku.

Perasaanku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan tangisanku yang sejak tadi tertahan akhirnya tumpah. Masaki, satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuatku mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. Hanya dengan bersamanya, rasanya aku bisa menceritakan segalanya. Bagai kertas putih yang kosong dan siap menerima apa pun untuk ditulis diatasnya. Entah sudah berapa juta kali aku menangis di hadapannya.

_Walau pun tangisan itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong._

_To be Continued._

_Preview Chapter 04 Kabur _

'_Mustahil untuk melupakan hari-hari itu'_

'_Apa pernah sekali saja kau memikirkan perasaanku?'_

'_Entah kemana takdir membawaku'_

SAYA PALING SUKA CHAP INI! KARENA PALING WARAS!!! WARAS!!! STAR WARAS!!! GYAHAHAHA! ANAKIN! OBIWAN! AMIDALA!!!!!! *DIBAKAR*


	4. Kabur

Hauhauhauhau~

Saya bolos hauhau.. XD Hari ini ada pagelaran music blabla di skolah, dan eke bolos muahahaha XD Dan si azii dudud itu.. kaga mau diajak kabur soalnya mau nonton uhuk.. uhuk.. gebetannya main band lol XD Sayang banget tuh kak Nino anak kelas 12 kaga main, kalo main saya mau dah.. - gara2 namanya Nino, jadi tertarik *ANEH*

Oh iya nama chapter ini 'Kabur' maksudnya pandangannya kabur gitu, bukan lari ~ dan ada ralat untuk jurusan nino, kaga jadi jurusan hukum karena nggak cocok, jadinya jurusan sastra soalnya lebaynya parah kalo cerita XD Terus ini langsung pindah ke saat Nino udah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, dipotong soalnya nggak penting~~

Ulala udahlah.. saya mau lanjutt, enjoy!

**Judul : Langit pun Menangis**

**Rate : T, MPREG, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya, Ohno x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_There is NO man that could pregnant_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 04 Kabur

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memandang matahari pagi setenang ini. Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan dengan banyak masalah sampai tak sempat menikmati indahnya alam. Terlalu banyak yang kulewatkan hingga aku hampir kehilangan semuanya. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, kukepalkan tanganku dan dalam hatiku, aku yakin kalau hari ini akan menjadi awal dari kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dari masa laluku.

Kuambil ranselku dan memakai sepasang sepatu bututku. Tak lupa kukunci pintu apartemenku dan bergegas pergi menuju kampus yang sudah berminggu-minggu kutinggalkan. Aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan sastra, sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan skripsiku yang tidak kunjung selesai padahal waktu kelulusan sebentar lagi.

Sudah lama sekali sejak aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kampus yang penuh kenangan itu. 4 tahun lalu, dengan setengah hati aku memasuki jurusan itu. Aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang dokter, tapi aku tidak cukup mampu dan.. tekadku tidak sebulat yang dikira orang-orang. Biar dari luar kepribadianku keras tapi sebenarnya aku hanya insan yang lemah. Tanpa arah, aku malah memilih jurusan ini, jurusan yang sama sekali tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.

Sejak kecil, aku selalu mengalami penyiksaan di sekolah. Bukannya jera bersekolah, aku malah menjadi kebal dengan segala bentuk penderitaan. Aku pergi jauh-jauh dari kota tempatku berasal dan masuk universitas di kota lain untuk menghindari suasana tidak menyenangkan yang kini sedang terjadi di antara kedua orang tuaku. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, aku yang suram ini tidak punya teman sama sekali. Tapi kemudian semua berubah. Disana aku bertemu dengan Masaki, orang pertama yang menyapaku dan bersikap baik padaku.

Tadinya kupikir itu hanyalah sikap munafik agar dianggap baik oleh semua orang, tapi aku salah. Ketika aku menghilangkan buku, buku yang sangat mahal dan langka, yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan kampus, dialah yang membantuku menemukannya. Bahkan hingga larut malam, ia terus membantuku mencarinya. Padahal aku sudah menyerah dan pulang ke rumah, tapi esok harinya ia datang dan memberikanku buku itu. Rupanya ia mencarinya semalam suntuk. Sejak saat itu aku tahu, ini yang disebut dengan persahabatan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Karena Masaki, aku jadi memiliki banyak teman. Dan itulah awal mula aku bertemu dengan Satoshi. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia senior Masaki di SMA, dan sampai sekarang mereka masih akrab. Bagiku, dia hanya seseorang yang biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi dia selalu ada di tempat dan di waktu yang tepat. Ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar, dia selalu ada disisiku, menemaniku yang sedang depresi. Ketika aku kehilangan arah, dia selalu ada untuk memberikan aku petunjuk. Ia bagai penyelamat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku. Kemudian, sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi di antara kami berdua. Satoshi sangat terkenal diantara para gadis kampus, bahkan digosipkan ia memiliki banyak pacar. Tadinya itu tentu tidak mengusikku, tapi perlahan hal itu membuatku gerah juga. Aku begitu cemburu buta pada teman-teman wanitanya hingga kurubah sikapku ketika bersamanya. Tak kusangka dia begitu frustasi ketika aku mengacuhkannya, dan dia mengatakannya, bahwa dia mencintaiku. Lebih dari seorang teman.

Aku terhenti sesaat. Tidak melanjutkan langkahku menuju _subway_. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung dan penasaran. Bagaimana dengan Sho-kun? Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas teman, dan aku tidak mengharapkan lebih. Dia hanya mantan kekasih Masaki. Lalu kenapa kini dia kembali dan mencoba memasuki hidupku? Bahkan Satoshi yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamaku kini mencoba melupakanku, lantas kenapa dia kini datang dan seperti mencoba untuk mengejar ketinggalannya selama 2 tahun ini? Seperti pahlawan kesiangan saja.

"Boo!"

Aku terloncat kaget ketika ada suara keras yang memecahkan lamunanku. Jantungku hampir copot dan sekejap tubuhku memanas. Benar yang kuduga, Masaki dalangnya.

"Sialan kau!"

"Huahaha, habis ngapain sih ngelamun di tengah jalan, ntar diculik abang-abang mesum baru tau, MUAKAKAK." Masaki tertawa girang sambil memegang perutnya.

"Yang ada elu yang PK." Balasku sambil tetap memasang wajah kesal.

"Iya deh, aku kan PK, Pria Keren." Benar-benar deh, sikap narsisnya yang melebihi diriku itu bikin kagum. "Oh ya, ini!" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang tebalnya hampir melebihi tasku.

"Apa nih?"

"Catatan selama kau ga ada, ini bisa membantu dalam skripsimu!" Ia menyodorkannya sekali lagi hingga mengenai pundakku. Akhirnya kuterima dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Dan pastikan jangan bolos lagi, kau tahu kan, Profesor kita itu ketat banget kalau urusan absen."

"Iya, makasih ya." Jawabku sambil menuruni tangga subway.

Kemudian segala lamunanku tadi langsung lenyap tak bersisa. Aku berpikir kalau hari ini adalah hari yang baik dan pastinya tidak ada masalah. Kuharap.

"Nino? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Wajahmu pucat!" Ia memegang tanganku dan memandang wajahku dalam-dalam.

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Hanya kedinginan saja."

"Sudah kau duduk saja disana! Aku akan belikan kopi hangat di mesin penjualan otomatis!" Serunya sambil kemudian meninggalkan aku di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan loket tiket kereta.

Jujur, sebenarnya perutku sangat sakit sejak tadi pagi. Tepatnya di bagian yang pernah berisi nyawa ini. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya karena aku ingin secepatnya menjalani hari baru. Tapi rupanya aku salah, luka masa lalu masih membekas dan kini membusuk menjadi masalah yang terkatung-katung. Sebenarnya aku tahu semua ini belum selesai, tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk maju.

Rasanya sakit sekali hingga aku ingin menjerit keras-keras. Aku memicingkan mataku karena sakit yang tak terbendungkan, keringat sebesar biji jagung memenuhi dahiku. "Sakit.." Karena sakit yang parah itu, aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku bersandar di pundak orang yang duduk di sebelahku. "Ah maaf.." Ujarku sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"Yo." Sapa laki-laki itu.

Aku tercengang. Sungguh-sungguh membuatku syok. Orang ini.. selalu berhasil membuatku lupa akan rasa sakitku hanya karena bertemu dengannya di tempat dan waktu yang terduga.

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata. Ini terlalu mengejutkan.

"Ini obatmu, bisa-bisanya kau lupa mengambilnya dari apotek rumah sakit. Tentu saja kau akan merasa sakit, kau tidak meminum satu butir obat pun setelah kembali dari Rumah sakit." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kantung plastic berisi tumpukan obat.

"Kau.. mau apa lagi?" Tanyaku dengan nada menahan emosi.

Tapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah menaruh obat di saku jaketku. "Kalau mau bersandar, bersandar saja." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak kirinya.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Gengsi ah. Lagipula bagiku masalah yang kemarin, masih belum sepenuhnya terlupakan. Aku masih kesal dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa dijaga itu.

"Jangan sok kuat." Ia menarik tubuhku dengan paksa ke arahnya. Tadinya aku ingin berontak tapi.. aku kalah. Pundaknya memang nyaman, dan setidaknya aku bisa merasa lebih baik. Dari posisi ini aku bisa melihat pergelangan tangannya, dan.. bagiku itu tangan yang sangat kurus. Aku tak sempat bertanya kenapa dia seperti itu, karena tubuhku sendiri juga sedang tidak sehat.

Selama beberapa saat, kami tidak berbicara. Diantara kami hanya ada kebisuan. Tapi bagiku, saat itu bukanlah saat dimana aku merasa sendiri. Aku merasa bahwa aku memiliki tempat, bahkan ketika bibir kami tertutup rapat, hati kami masih terhubung. Tidak ada kata yang mampu menjelaskan hubungan aneh ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, tapi perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan ini, pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Nino."

Tiba-tiba ia memecahkan keheningan sambil terus menghadap ke depan, tidak sedikit pun ia menengok ke arahku.

"Mm?"

"_Kimi ga suki._"

Aku terdiam.

Tak bersuara.

Otakku tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata itu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku segera bangkit dari dudukku. Kemudian dengan cepat langsung pergi menjauh dari sisinya.

"Nino? Nino! _Matte!" _Teriaknya sambil mengejarku.

Rasa sakit di perutku kini sudah hilang. Lenyap ditelan bumi. Sekarang giliran kepalaku yang kacau. Aku tak mampu bereaksi dengan kata-katanya itu. Apa yang ia katakan tadi tidak seperti bercanda, dia serius. Dan aku tidak bisa serius sekarang.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, menjauh secepat mungkin darinya. Berbeda dengan tempo hari, dia tidak bisa mengejarku sedekat kemarin. Aku tak tahu mau kemana, aku hanya menyusuri jalan yang kulihat. Kemudian aku berlari, berlari dengan kencang agar ia tidak bisa mengerjarku. Tanpa tahu akan kemana kereta yang ada didepanku itu, aku memasukinya dengan yakin. Di belakangku, Sho-kun mengejarku dengan susah payah. Dan tepat saat ia akan menggapai pintu kereta. Pintunya tertutup.

"Nino! Dengarkan aku dulu! Nino!!!"

Ia menggedor-gedor kaca kereta dengan keras. Wajahnya tampak frustasi dan sampai kereta ini berjalan, ia tetap berteriak memanggil namaku. Suaranya terus terdengar hingga aku merasa tertekan mendengarnya. Kututup kedua telingaku.

Aku tak mau merasakan ini, sama sekali tidak. Aku bisa saja langsung menolaknya tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada bagian dari hatiku yang mulai mencintainya. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi aku tahu.. aku pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Satoshi. Perasaan yang telah ditinggalkan.

_Perasaan ini muncul dan mengaburkan pandanganku_

_ To be Continued._

_ Preview Chapter 05 Mencari jejak_

_ 'Maafkan aku'_

YOAAAA~~ YOA~~ MAKIN SERU NIH!! UDAH MULAI MASUK KLIMAKS NIH KAYAKNYAA HUAHAHA ADA YANG PENASARAN AIBA KEMANA KOK GA BALIK PAS BELI MINUM? TUNGGU AJA CHAP BERIKUTNYA AYAYAYAYA XD


	5. Sayonara

Percayakah anda ada orang yang sakit gara-gara nonton Iron Man 2?

SAYALAH ORANG ITU!!!

Gara-gara nonton tuh pelem.. pala jadi pusing, pengen pingsan, dan jalannya jadi ga bener. Ulala, pusing parah.. udah kayak diputer2 naik merry go round seratus kali. Mungkin sebabnya adalah suara besi-besi (secara iron man gitu) dan tukang las dari tuh pelem yang merusak kuping kali ya.. sumpah selama pelem berlangsung gue ga konsen gara-gara isinya besi melulu ==;

Bisa-bisanya si azii nonton lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya di bioskop.. gue sekali aja udah mau mampus.. Pulang niatnya mau kerjain chp 5.. tapi.. malah tepar kayak mayat. Aaah,, SAYA DIKALAHKAN MANUSIA SETRIKA!!!! *Nangis*

Yasudlah.. nanti juga ada balasannya *?*, mari kita enjoy aja!

**Judul : Langit pun Menangis**

**Rate : T, MPREG, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya, Ohno x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_There is NO man that could pregnant_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 05 Sayonara

Ini dimana?

Aku berhenti di stasiun terakhir dan.. sekarang aku entah berada di daerah mana. Aku tak pernah pergi sejauh ini dari tempat tinggalku. Uang di dompetku pun tinggal sedikit dan bahkan tidak cukup untuk makan malam ini. Sial, seandainya aku membawa kartu kreditku. Kini entah aku harus kemana, kereta dan bus sudah tidak beroperasi lagi, satu-satunya pilihanku hanya naik Taksi.

Tapi.. aku juga tak mau kembali. Aku belum bisa bertemu dengan Sho-kun dan menanggapi perasaannya, sedangkan aku sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Aku punya sejuta dilema sekarang. Di satu sisi aku ingin mencoba menerimanya. Tapi di sisi lain, masih ada bagian hatiku yang mencintai Satoshi. Jika aku menerima perasaannya, artinya aku seperti mengkhianati perasaanku yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersarang di lubuk hatiku.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah. Untung saja stasiun bawah tanah, pastinya radius kesasarnya tidak terlalu parah, jadi kemungkinan aku masih berada tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak punya uang untuk kembali. Satu-satunya yang kutahu adalah, kereta berasal dari arah barat, jadi aku bisa pulang kalau berjalan ke arah barat. Tapi.. dalam keadaan yang belum pulih sepenuhnya begini, apa mampu aku berjalan sejauh itu?

Aku menghela nafas sambil berjalan mencari udara yang segar. Sesekali aku berhenti dan duduk di bangku yang ada di tepi jalan sambil mengutak-atik ponselku, yang sialnya lupa kucharge. Aaah, aku rasa dewa kesialan suka sekali berkeliaran di sekitarku. Sepanjang kisah hidupku, jarang sekali aku beruntung, terutama akhir-akhir ini.

Sekarang aku terduduk di bangku taman yang cukup terang dan aman. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu hingga pagi, karena toh sekarang pun sudah pukul 1 pagi. Yah.. dan kesialan belum berakhir, hujan turun dan dengan sekejap sekujur tubuhku basah. Tanpa ampun hujan itu mengguyur tubuhku yang lemah. Bagai tak sekali pun memberikan aku waktu untuk tenang dan beristirahat.

AAAAHH!!! SUDAH CUKUP! Aku sudah lelah.. ini terlalu berat untukku. Biarlah, sudah terlanjur basah, tak ada gunanya berteduh. Biarlah aku duduk disini sampai pagi, aku tak akan beranjak dari sini, biar kutantang dewa kesialan itu!

Sudah tiga puluh menit, dan hujan tak kunjung reda juga. Tubuhku mulai menggigil, tapi aku belum kalah. Aku hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh sambil memandangi orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depanku. Salah satu di antaranya menggunakan payung berwarna merah. Merah. Merah sekali. Seperti payung yang kumiliki.

Pikiranku melayang, mengingat kejadian yang sudah lampau. Kenanganku tentang payung merah itu. Payung yang kudapatkan dari orang itu.

Dulu sekali, saat awal-awal aku baru masuk universitas, aku adalah mahasiswa yang sangat rajin. Bukan karena apa, karena aku punya banyak waktu senggang. Aku tidak punya teman, jadi saat yang lain sibuk dengan teman-temannya, aku menyendiri di perpustakaan sekolah. Membaca buku apa saja yang ada disana hingga perpustakaan tutup.

Seperti kebanyakan orang, aku punya tempat khusus yang selalu kugunakan untuk membaca. Bagiku, kalau tidak membaca disana, rasanya tidak nyaman dan kurang sreg. Kursi itu ada persis di depan jendela yang mengarah ke arah matahari tenggelam. Ketika aku duduk disana, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari dan sekaligus sebagai penanda waktu. Ketika matahari terbenam, itulah saatnya perpustakaan tutup.

Tapi suatu hari, seseorang merebut tempat kesukaanku itu. Bukan hanya hari itu saja, tapi hari-hari berikutnya. Aku sungkan berbagi meja dengannya, aku hanya ingin menikmatinya sendiri. Dia tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang satu jurusan denganku, dan pastinya tidak satu angkatan. Walau kesal, aku harus menerimanya kalau tumpukan buku yang ia baca lebih tinggi dari yang biasa kubaca. Ditambah, semua buku yang ia baca berbahasa inggris. Bahkan diatas semua itu, dia masih bisa tersenyum senang saat mendalami ilmu-ilmu sulit dari buku-buku yang bahkan tak kumengerti cara mengejanya. Walau pun begitu, ia selalu pulang lebih cepat dariku. Sehingga aku bisa tetap menggunakan tempat itu.

Suatu kali, cuaca mendung dan seperti yang diperkirakan, hujan lebat. Bodohnya, aku tidak membawa payung padahal ramalan cuaca sudah memperingatkan. Aku terdiam di lobi perpustakaan, tidak berani keluar dan menerjang hujan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukulku kepalaku dengan payung lipat.

"_Ittai!"_ Aku menengok ke belakang, dan yang kutemukan adalah laki-laki yang selalu merebut tempat kesukaanku. Ia melewatiku sambil menaruh payung lipat berwarna merah di kedua tanganku.

"Pakai ini." Kemudian, ia meninggalkanku yang kebingungan. Dan berlari di tengah derasnya hujan tanpa apa-apa untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Sedangkan aku, terpaku menatap sosok dirinya yang perlahan menghilang ditelan kabut hujan. Aku tak menyangka, ia melakukan ini untukku. Kalau aku diharuskan meralat kata-kataku kemarin, mungkin orang yang pertama yang bersikap baik padaku bukanlah Masaki, tapi dia.

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Entah apa maksud kedatanganku ke perpustakaan, tapi sepertinya sudah berubah. Perlahan, aku kesana hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi tak sekali pun aku berani menyapanya. Aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh seperti stalker yang pemalu. Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa tertarik dengannya. Awalnya aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia baik padaku, tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Lebih dari sekedar penasaran.

Pernah suatu ketika ia menjatuhkan strap ponselnya yang berbentuk bintang. Selama hampir satu jam, aku memandangi benda itu, perasaanku bingung apakah sebaiknya aku mengambilnya atau membiarkannya saja. Tapi akhirnya, aku membiarkannya. Dan ketika sampai di rumah, aku menyesal kenapa tidak kuambil saja.

Tapi sayang, aku tidak menyadari kalau perasaanku itu lebih dari sekedar rasa ingin tahu. Aku yang waktu itu belum mengenal cinta. Aku bertemu dengan Masaki, dan sejak saat itu.. hampir tidak pernah aku menginjakkan kaki ke perpustakaan itu lagi. Kupikir itu hanya perasaan aneh yang sesaat datang dan pergi. Tapi aku sadar aku salah ketika hari itu tiba.

"Nino, hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu. Dia yang membantuku menemukan bukumu yang hilang tempo hari, tepatnya dia yang menemukan!" Ujar Masaki yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku di kantin.

"Heh? Cowokmu yang sangat kau banggakan itu kan? Mana? Aku ingin lihat." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Masaki sering bercerita padaku tentang pacarnya yang ada di fakultas ekonomi, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun aku bertemu dengannya.

"Hehe, kupanggil dulu ya. Sho-chan!!" Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu kantin. Kemudian laki-laki itu mendatangi meja kami. Bukannya tersenyum, aku malah terkejut melihat wajah itu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan laki-laki yang dipanggil Sho-chan itu. Aku yakin, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tapi berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Aah, aku Sakurai Sho, salam kenal." Ujarnya seolah tak ada apa-apa sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Ninomiya, salam kenal juga." Aku berdiri dan membalas sambutan tangannya.

"Ngapain sih formal begitu, Nyantai aja kek!" Seru Masaki sambil merangkul kami berdua dan menyuruh kami duduk.

Saat itu hatiku entah kenapa terasa kecut. Aku tahu itu dia, orang yang meminjamkan payung merah itu. Orang yang selalu merebut tempat dudukku. Orang yang selalu membaca buku-buku sulit. Orang pertama yang membuatku tertarik. Mungkin dia juga orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak, saat itu, aku menyangkal perasaan itu. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu bukan cinta.

Bagiku, Masaki jauh lebih penting dari diriku. Dia sahabatku yang pertama, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan hubungan ini hanya gara-gara perasaan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Aku memutuskan untuk memendamnya hingga akhirnya perasaan itu sendiri hilang ditelan waktu. Kupikir begitu, tapi di suatu sudut hatiku, aku tahu aku hanya berpura-pura melupakannya.

Lalu Satoshi datang. Ia yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Saat itu aku sangat menghargainya sebagai teman. Boleh dibilang, aku belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya. Sampai, Masaki datang dan menangis di apartemenku. Dia bilang, Sho-kun tiba-tiba memutuskannya tanpa alasan. Aku marah, benar-benar marah. Mulai hari itu, aku tidak pernah menghormati Sho-kun seperti sebelumnya. Aku bukan hanya karena marah karena ia melukai Masaki, tapi juga karena ia ikut melukaiku.

Untuk apa selama ini aku menahan perasaan ini, kalau akhirnya dia sendiri melukai Masaki?

Apa artinya aku mengorbankan perasaanku kemarin?

Aku yakin perasaan kemarin itu bukan cinta, itu hanya suatu kesalahan.

Begitulah yang aku rasakan saat itu.

Dalam keadaan tidak menentu begitu, Satoshi lagi-lagi ada di sisiku. Ia membuatku melupakan semua kekesalanku kemarin. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menjadikannya sebagai segalanya untukku. Aku yang rapuh saat itu, sangat mudah untuk mencintai seseorang. Tapi.. cinta yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat seperti itu, juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku merasakan dampaknya sekarang. Mungkin bagiku Satoshi adalah segalanya tapi.. baginya aku hanya satu diantara banyak cinta yang ada dalam hidupnya.

Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang selama hampir 18 tahun, bahkan kepada orang tuaku pun aku ragu apa itu bisa disebut dengan cinta. Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam menghadapi perasaan itu, aku hanya bisa memendamnya, mengurungnya, kemudian membohongi diriku sendiri.

Aku menangis. Entah kenapa air mata ini mengalir dengan sendirinya. Selalu, ketika aku menangis, langit pun ikut menangis. Seperti ikut berduka. Dalam derasnya hujan aku menangis, mencoba memanggil masa lalu yang telah lewat.

Sho-kun yang mengecewakanku.

Masaki yang menangis.

Satoshi yang meninggalkanku.

Dan.. aku yang tak pernah jujur.

Semuanya adalah paket lengkap yang menyedihkan. Entah berapa banyak yang telah hilang dari hidupku. Seperti jiwa yang pernah ada di tubuhku ini. Aku tak pernah merasa jiwa ini penting, tapi sekarang aku baru menyadarinya.. aku sangat kehilangan. Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada, bagian dari tubuhku, dari jiwaku, bahkan seluruh hidupku. Aku kehilangan dia. Apa lagi yang ingin dunia ini ambil dariku? Tidakkah semua ini sudah cukup?

"Nino? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah suara mengaggetkanku. Dan aku menyadari kalau air hujan tak lagi jatuh di tubuhku. Seseorang memayungiku.

"Satoshi?" Aku tak mempercayai mataku. Dia.. Satoshi.. baru saja ku memikirkannya, dia datang. Tapi anehnya, walaupun aku begitu membencinya atas apa yang ia lakukan untukku, aku tidak bisa marah.

"Ya ini aku, sedang apa kau hujan-hujan disini? Ayo berteduh."

Aku terdiam tidak menjawab, kemudian aku melihat sosok lain di belakangnya. Itu istrinya, dengan perut yang sudah besar sekali. Berdiri menunggu suaminya menolong mantan kekasihnya, menyedihkan sekali.

"Itu istrimu?"

"Ya, kami baru pulang dari mengunjungi rumah orang tuaku."

Aku tak tahu lagi harus bersikap apa. Aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun.

"Nino?! Nino!" Ia memanggilku, tapi aku malah mempercepat langkahku. Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa. Sudah cukup.. aku tak kuat lagi.

"Maafkan aku!" Ketika Ia mengatakan itu, langkahku terhenti. "Maafkan aku, maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena aku bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Maaf aku tidak bisa berada disisimu. Maaf karena telah mencintaimu."

Aku bisa mendengarnya, suaranya seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudah terlambat." Aku menengok ke arahnya sambil terus menangis. "Dia sudah tidak ada."

"Eh?"

Aku memegang perutku. "Dia sudah mati! Bahkan sebelum ia lahir! Bahkan sebelum ia melihat wajahku! Kau mengambilnya dariku.." Aku terdiam sejenak memandang wajahnya yang terkejut. "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, selamat tinggal Satoshi."

Aku tersenyum lalu meninggalkannya.

Aku mengatakannya.

Aku berhasil mengatakannya.

_Sayonara_

_To be continued._

_Preview Chapter 06 Jujur_

'_Kau gila ya?!'_

'_Pikirkan juga perasaanku!'_

'_Mungkin masih ada waktu'_

_SAYA TAU INI ANEH!!! AGJHIUND!!! ANEH!!! ANEH!!_

_YAH SUSAH TAU GAMBARIN PERASAANNYA NINO.. SAYA KAN BELOM PERNAH FALL IN LOVE MUAHAHAHA.. TAT_

_UDAH GITU NAMA CHAPNYA EKE GANTI PULA LOL XD_

_YANG PENTING ENDING NI CHAPTER GA SEDIH KAYAK KEMAREN KAN??_


	6. Jujur

Yahaa~~ udah chap 6 aja.. itu tandanya fanfic ini akan segera berakhir HUWAAAA

Sebenarnya diriku enggan menamatkan cerita ini tapi.. mau tak mau.. huhu Ntar malah jadi kayak sinetron lagi dipanjang2in.. jadinya saya harus mengakhiri cerita ini, tapi ntar, di chapter 7 huahahaha XD

Karena ni fanfic akan segera berakhir, eke membuka lowongan rikues panpik baru lah.. Tapi ada syaratnya lohh, karna ini menyangkut kelangsungan idup bakanchidouble muakakaka (apa sih?)

RULES

HARUS seputar Arashi. Kalo mencong-mencong dikit ke JE Boys lainnya juga boleh, tapi tetep main-nya Arashi.

Rikues bukan minta dituliskan cerita. Artinya, silahkan rikues tapi kita yang menentukan apa ceritanya dan apakah multichapter atau oneshot.

NO HARDCORE. Biar kite-kite demen cerita beginian, tapi kaga jago nulisnya.. XD

Waktu updatenya suka-suka author dan translator, walau sebisa mungkin rilis secepatnya. Karena gimana juga, kite tetep anak sekolahan.

Yo wes! Silahkan merikues!!! Dan ENJOYYY!!]

**Judul : Langit pun Menangis**

**Rate : T, MPREG, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya, Ohno x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_There is NO man that could pregnant_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 06 Jujur

Malam yang dingin. Tak ada yang berani keluar dari rumahnya. Semua orang kini sedang beristirahat, menunggu pagi membangunkan mereka kembali. Masaki berjalan menuju apartemennya. Pikiran dan tubuhnya sama-sama lelah, ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Pintu lift terbuka, ia turun di lantai 4, tempat kamarnya berada. Dengan setengah linglung ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_Tadaima.."_ Ujarnya lemas. Kemudian, langsung terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat keras dari arah ruang santai.

"Aiba-san! Syukurlah kau sudah pulang! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!"

"Aaah Jun-kun, ada apa?" Jawab Masaki tenang. Walau pun ia sudah capek sekali, tapi ia masih mengusahakan diri untuk tersenyum kepada adik kelasnya itu. Jun, adik kelas sekaligus _room mate_-nya yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masih SD.

"Baru saja.." Jelas Jun sambil mengajak Masaki ke ruang santai. "Dia datang dan pingsan disini." Lanjut Jun. Ia menunjuk ke arah sofa yang persis menghadap ke depan televisi. Masaki ternganga melihat siapa yang ada disitu.

"Nino.."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara air yang mengucur. Kemudian suara besi yang diangkat dan ditaruh. Disusul dengan suara sesuatu yang diperas. Kelopak mataku membuka satu persatu, mencoba mengenali apa yang terjadi.

"Aah, kau sudah bangun."

"Masaki?" Aku berusaha untuk mempertajam mataku, tapi semakin kuusahakan kepalaku malah makin pusing. Suaraku yang keluar pun tidak terdengar dengan jelas, aku merasa berat saat berusaha untuk berbicara dengan jelas.

"Yaah.. diam sebentar, aku akan mengganti kompresmu." Masaki mengangkat handuk yang sudah panas dari dahiku, kemudian menggantinya dengan yang baru. "Cobalah untuk bersandar." Masaki membantuku bangkit dari posisi telentang dan menyiapkan posisi yang nyaman bagiku untuk duduk. Aku yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa, terdiam dan mengikuti saja apa yang dikatakannya. Apa perasaanku saja, atau.. Masaki sedikit aneh.

"_Ano.. _Masaki.."

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu bubur, tunggu sebentar." Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sambil membawa handuk yang sudah tak terpakai tadi. Kemudian ia membanting pintu kamar cukup keras hingga membuatku tersentak. Aneh.. Masaki tidak pernah seperti ini. Semarah-marahnya dia pada seseorang, dia pasti akan tetap tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja.. tapi sekarang.. tak ada senyum di wajahnya.

Kuperhatikan anggota tubuhku. Lengkap dan sekarang aku mengenakan piyama, pasti Masaki yang menggantikan bajuku, tidak ada orang lain yang berani melakukan ini selain dia. Aku mencari-cari jam apa pun yang ada di kamar ini, dan mataku tertuju pada jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu. Sekarang pukul 6 pagi. Cukup lama sejak aku datang basah kuyup kesini.

Tadi malam, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku terus saja berjalan seperti orang gila, tanpa arah. Entah berapa jam aku masih terus bersaing dengan galaknya hujan dan sakitnya takdir. Hingga aku mengenali sebuah gedung yang sering kudatangi, apartemen Masaki. Mungkin ini yang ingin ditunjukkan Tuhan kepadaku.

"Ini buburmu." Masaki tiba-tiba masuk dan menaruh senampan bubur disebelahku. Kemudian Ia mengaduknya perlahan, menyendoknya dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. "Buka mulutmu."

Aku terdiam, tidak melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Ini terlalu menakutkan, aku tak pernah tahu ada sosok mengerikan dari seorang Masaki yang terkenal paling bersahaja diseluruh kampus.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau." Ia membanting sendok yang digenggamnya ke dalam mangkuk bubur. Lalu duduk bersandar di kursinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian melancarkan tatapan tajam ke arahku. Sekarang aku benar-benar takut.

"Masa-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Potongnya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang mau kukatakan.

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak minta maafmu. Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang makin meninggi. "Kau meninggalkanku di stasiun, hilang tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba kau muncul dalam keadaan begini, di PAGI BUTA." Ia menekankan kata Pagi Buta dengan sangat sangat keras.

"Aaah, maaf." Aku menundukan kepala kepadanya dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Kemudian kami berdua terdiam, tidak bersuara.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Aku terkejut ketika ia bicara begitu. "Aku ini apamu sih? Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau memberitahu aku semuanya tapi sebenarnya.. kau terus-terusan berbohong kepadaku."

"_Chigau yo! _Kau.." Aku membantah tapi.. aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Sho-chan. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Di Stasiun." Apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar membuatku syok. Itu artinya.. kemungkinan besar Masaki.. sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. "Aku kaget. Tapi lebih kaget lagi karena kau bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini."

Aku terdiam. Tidak menjawabnya. Kumohon tuhan, biarkan aku kehilangan kemampuan bicaraku untuk saat ini saja..

"Kau mencintainya kan?" Kata-katanya tepat sasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak.." Jawabku halus.

"Omong Kosong!" Masaki berdiri dari duduknya dan menatapku dengan marah. "Sampai kapan kau mau berbohong hah? Sampai kapan Nino?" Perlahan.. muncul titik air dari ujung matanya. Ia menangis.

"Bukan.. aku.." Tak bisa.. aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan hubungan ini. Aku tidak ingin semuanya hancur hanya gara-gara egokun.

"Sudah cukup.." Masaki tiba-tiba memelukku erat, hingga aku kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya begitu hangat, begitu juga dengan air matanya. "Sudah cukup, jangan berbohong lagi."

"Masaki.. aku.." Aku masih bersikeras untuk berbohong, tapi hatiku sudah tak mampu lagi. Rasanya sudah mencapai batas.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku.. Aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaan kalian. Aku, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai mataku tak bisa melihat bahwa kalian begitu terluka menahan perasaan kalian masing-masing. Maafkan aku.."

Aku tidak tahu darimana Masaki tahu soal ini tapi, aku pun ikut menangis. Air mataku tumpah dan aku membalas pelukan Masaki yang begitu sedih.

"Seandainya aku menyadarinya, kalian tidak akan seperti ini. Dan kau, Nino, tidak akan menjadi seperti ini… Aku tidak mau membuatmu menderita dan menanggungnya sendirian."

"Bukan, bukan salahmu.."

Masaki melepaskan pelukannya kemudian ia memegang kedua tanganku sambil tersenyum, tapi tangisnya belum juga menghilang. "Mulai sekarang, kau bisa jujur padaku, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan aku, kau bisa bersamanya sekarang." Ia menyeka air mataku dengan jari-jarinya yang lembut. Lidahku yang sedari tadi kaku, berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Katakanlah.. aku tidak apa-apa."

Tangisku pecah lagi. "Aku menyukainya.. Aku menyukai Sho-kun.." Aku memeluk Masaki erat, lebih erat dari pelukannya tadi.

"Ayo.. teruskan saja.." Ia membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Sejak aku melihatnya di perpustakaan. Sejak ia meminjamkan aku payung merah. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya.. lebih dari Satoshi, lebih dari siapa pun."

Masaki memelukku balik, kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Terima kasih sudah jujur. Terima kasih."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.. ingin.."

"Temuilah dia Nino, sebelum kau kehabisan waktu." Ucapan Masaki yang terakhir membuatku sedikit terkejut hingga tangisku berhenti sesaat. "Katakan bahwa kau juga mencintainya."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hatiku terasa lega, tapi tidak seluruhnya. Masih ada perasaan yang belum aku sampaikan, perasaan yang hanya kutujukan untuk Sho-kun. Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Diriku yang sebenarnya.

_Diriku yang jujur apa adanya._

Masaki keluar dari kamar dengan tampang kusut. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Tidak apa-apa begini?" Tanya Jun yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi dapur.

"Apa maksudmu?" Masaki mengambil mug kesayangannya dari rak dapur. "Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik saja kan? Aku dan Sho-chan bersama hampir 3 tahun." Sambil membuat kopi jahe kesukaannya, ia memanaskan rice cooker.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kami ngobrol sebentar dan.. dia bilang.." Masaki berhenti mengaduk kopinya, kemudian matanya berair.

"Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Jun penasaran.

_"Dia akan mati."_

_ To be continued._

_ Final Chapter Aishiteru_

_ Jika aku dapat mengulang musim itu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi_

_ Aku mencintaimu_

SAYA TAU INI GAWAT!! ANCUR!!!! SAYA GA JAGO BIKIN PERCAKAPAN!!! APALAGI YANG RADA MENJURUS KE SINETRON DAN MAIN EMOSI GINI BLAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! XD

CHAPTER 7 BAKAL JADI THE LONGEST CHAPTER LOHHH, SIAP-SIAP YAPPPPP XD


	7. Aishiteru

Ayo semua bergembira karena akhirnya fanfic aneh nan sinetron bak opera sabun ala nangis2 ini TAMAT JUGAA! *DIBAKAR* yaiyalah siapa yang tahan baca ni panpik? Orang ampir disetiap chapternya Nino menderita dan… COBA ITUNG UDAH BERAPA KALI ADEGAN NINO PINGSAN? XD

Biarpun hari ini adalah hari libur.. tapi.. besok ada 2 ulangan mega dashyat~~ MATEMATIKA DAN GEOGRAFI uhuy banget coy ==; bener2 troublemaker huahahaha lol Mana nih rikuesnya belom ada yang spesifik.. jangan minta pairingnya doang dong.. tapi bilang juga temanya.. kayak : "Mau rikues Ohmiya yang dimana Nino-nya yatim piatu sedangkan Ohno-nya mafia kaya" HUAHAHAHA NAJUS BANGET~ XD

Oke ah.. saya males berbacot ria.. karena saya ingin segera menamatkan cerita yang huhu menyakitkan hati begini~~ ENJOY!

Ps : baca ini sambil dengerin lagu arashi yang serious ya.. lebih ngena.. apalagi kalo sambil baca translatannya.. cihuy banget

**Judul : Langit pun Menangis**

**Rate : T, MPREG, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba, slight Aimiya, Ohno x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_There is NO man that could pregnant_

_This is just a FICTION_

Final Chapter Aishiteru

Lembutnya angin membelai kulit-kulitku yang telah kering akibat terpaan musim dingin. Seluruh tubuhku menggigil dan nafasku berat. Aku ingin segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri. Setelah menghabiskan air mataku di apartemen Masaki tadi, aku memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku ingin jujur pada diriku sendiri dan sudah jera dengan keputusasaan. Sudah saatnya aku menjadi lebih kuat dan berhenti menangis. Kalau tidak, apa arti air mata dan darah yang terkuras hingga kemarin itu? Jika pada akhirnya aku tetap menjadi pribadi yang menyedihkan. Tapi, apakah pantas jika aku menyebut semua ini awal yang baru? Padahal.. aku belum menyelesaikan satu masalah, perasaanku pada Sho-kun.

Sesekali aku mengusap kedua tanganku yang terbungkus sarung tangan, berharap dinginnya berkurang. Tepi jalan menuju apartemenku kini penuh dengan salju, hingga aku harus berjalan agak ke tengah. Tiba-tiba seorang nenek tua yang menggenakan pakaian hangat berwarna ungu menabrakku. Tepatnya aku yang menabraknya..

"Aah! Maaf nek!" Ujarku sambil memunguti barang bawaannya yang tumpah berceceran ke jalan. "Aku tidak lihat jalan dengan benar."

"Hoho.. tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah." Balasnya sambil ikut membantuku memunguti barangnya yang jatuh. Setelah memastikan tidak ada satu pun barang yang tertinggal, aku menunduk lalu mengucapkan salam kepada sang nenek, sebagai tanda hormat sekaligus permintaan maaf.

"Aahh! Tunggu anak muda! Sebagai rasa terima kasih telah membantuku memunguti barang-barang ini, biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Ucapan nenek itu tentu saja membuatku terkaget. Bukannya menghina, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang nenek ini pada masalahku sekarang?

"Ah tidak usah nek, ga usah repot-repot." Tolakku halus.

"Jangan begitu.. sini!" Dengan paksa sang nenek menarik tangan kananku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dari dinginnya cuaca di kantung mantelku. "Aku ini seorang peramal yang sangat akurat, jadi biarkan aku meramalkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Ramalan?" Mataku terbelakak, seumur hidupku aku tak pernah percaya pada apapun yang namanya ramalan nasib atau sebagainya.

"Ya, dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa kau.. akan menemukan nasib yang luar biasa sebentar lagi. Jadi biarkan aku membaca garis tanganmu sebentar.." Pintar sekali nenek ini bicara, dia mengira aku memiliki nasib yang luar biasa hanya dengan firasat.. tapi biarlah, toh aku tidak akan rugi juga.

"Baiklah, terserah nenek." Nenek itu tersenyum sambil melepaskan sarung tanganku dan dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan kaca pembesar yang biasa dibawa oleh peramal garis tangan jalanan. Lalu ia mulai mengidentifikasi nasibku dengan teliti, omong kosong menurutku. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia melepaskan tanganku.

"Nasibmu benar-benar berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau tertimpa banyak kesialan.." Ujarnya enteng sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa aku sedang dalam masa sial sekarang?

"Haha, oh begitu." Jawabku ringan.

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku ini terkenal dengan keakuratan ramalanku, tidak ada satu pun yang meleset hingga saat ini." Ucapnya seakan ia tahu aku tidak percaya dengan ramalannya. "Biar kuberitahu masa depanmu. Hari ini, kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalau kau menunggu lagi, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lain. Kau sudah membuang kesempatan itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sekarang tuhan telah memberikanmu kesempatan kedua, jangan kau lewatkan lagi."

Aku, entah kenapa sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit jadi percaya dengannya, tapi tetap.. pendapatku soal ramalan nasib itu menyedihkan belum berubah. "Apa maksud nenek? Aku tidak mengerti. Maaf aku buru-buru.. jadi.."

"Aku bicara soal pemuda itu." Pemuda? Apa maksudnya.. "Kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu padanya kan?" Kemudian, ia mendekatiku, memegang kedua tanganku sambil memandang penuh harapan. "Cuma sekarang saatnya. Temui dia."

Aku mulai merasa takut, aku takut untuk mempercayai kata-kata nenek ini. Apa maksudnya kesempatanku hanya hari ini. Seperti biasa, ketika seseorang mulai mengorek hatiku, aku terdiam.

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat seakan memberikanku sejuta semangat. Dari pancaran matanya ia seakan mengatakan kepadaku untuk cepat menemui Sho-kun. Aku, tanpa sadar mengangguk dengan tegas. Aku memang tidak percaya dengan ramalan tapi.. kata-katanya sulit untuk dipungkiri. Masaki kemarin juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

_ Temuilah dia Nino, sebelum kau kehabisan waktu_

"Terima kasih nek." Aku tersenyum, entah sudah berapa lama sejak malam Satoshi meninggalkanku, aku dapat tersenyum setulus ini. Aku tidak hanya jujur pada diriku sendiri, tapi kini aku juga belajar untuk mempercayai dan menerima kenyataan. Nenek ini hanya berniat menolongku, tidak ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa mereka mengatakan bahwa aku harus menemui Sho-kun secepatnya. Tapi.. tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka katakan.

Aku melepas genggaman tangan nenek itu dengan sopan, kemudian mengucap salam dengan benar. Tuhan pasti punya rencana kenapa aku dipertemukan dengan nenek itu.

"Anak muda! Satu lagi! Benda keberuntunganmu.." Sang nenek berteriak dari kejauhan. "Payung merah!" Aku tersentak, berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke belakang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu soal payung merah.. Takdir ini memang lucu.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Baik, aku akan membawanya nanti!"

"Selamat berjuang, Merry Christmas!" Aah, aku baru ingat hari ini.. tanggal 24 desember. Aku sama sekali lupa. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya kemudian kembali pada langkahku sendiri. Apakah ini sesuatu yang disebut dengan kebetulan? Atau ini memang takdir?

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di apartemenku. Jujur, tempat ini sudah sangat tidak terurus sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membersihkannya satu kali pun. Aku tidak bersemangat untuk melakukannya, tapi kini semangat itu sudah kembali. Aku siap untuk menghadapi segala sesuatunya.

Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah Sho-kun. Bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu nomornya. Bahkan dimana ia menginap selama ada disini pun aku tidak tahu. Dia selalu muncul disaat aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi ketika aku ingin bertemu dengannya.. dia sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Sekarang aku sadar, Sho-kun mungkin tahu segalanya tentang aku, tapi pengetahuanku tentangnya.. nol besar.

Hatiku makin gelisah. Galau rasanya. Perlahan rasa takut soal kata-kata Masaki dan nenek itu menyelimutiku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku ingin tahu. Kulirik telepon yang ada di sudut ruangan. Aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Masaki. Tapi tepat saat aku ingin meneleponnya, aku melihat sepuluh pesan telepon yang belum kubuka sejak.. entah kapan itu, aku sudah lupa. Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuh telepon ini. Bahkan ketika ia berdering, aku tidak bersemangat untuk mengangkatnya.

Mungkin ini yang namanya firasat. Aku memutuskan untuk mengecek pesan-pesan itu terlebih dahulu. Pesan pertama, kedua hingga ketujuh tidak ada yang penting. Hanya telepon dari tagihan Koran atau iklan dan semacamnya. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk menyerah dan kembali ke niat awal, menelepon Masaki tapi.. ketika aku mencapai pesan yang kesepuluh, Jantungku berdetak keras.

_"Nino, mm.. kau ingat aku? Aku Sakurai."_

Aku terhenti. Tidak bergerak. Aku mengecek tanggal berapa pesan itu datang, kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu. Ya ampun, pesan ini datang di hari Satoshi memutuskanku. Belum kuhapus hingga sekarang. Pesan ini.. adalah pesan kedua yang datang hari itu.

_"Mungkin kau kaget ya haha, tiba-tiba aku menelepon seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Yahh.. mungkin kau bingung apa yang mau kubicarakan, tapi setidaknya kita harus bertemu. Aku.. mm.. gimana bilangnya ya.. aku tidak punya banyak waktu… aaahh.. mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi… bisa dibilang, aku tidak akan hidup lama."_

Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Ia tidak hidup lama? Apa ia berusaha untuk bercanda?

Tidak ada suara lagi sejak ia berkata begitu.. cukup panjang. Hingga aku pikir mungkin pesannya sudah selesai, tapi..

_"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Entah itu hanya berapa menit, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kumohon, tolong balas pesanku ini."_

Aku tidak bisa langsung bereaksi setelah mendengarkan pesan ini. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan dugaan yang menyedihkan di pikiranku. Prediksi-prediksi pesimis yang membuat jantung makin berdetak kencang. Aku bingung. Dengan segera, aku langsung menelepon Masaki. Aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu.. dia tahu sesuatu!

_"Halo?"_

"Masaki! Jawab aku sekarang! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sho-kun?" Aku tahu pasti Masaki terkejut. Ia terdiam, tidak menjawab selama beberapa lama.

_"Kau tahu soal Ayahnya kan?"_

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali tentang ayah Sho-kun yang sudah meninggal.

"Ya aku ingat…" Aku terdiam, teringat sesuatu. "Jangan –jangan.."

_"Ya, tepat yang seperti kau duga. Ayahnya meninggal karena AIDS. Kau juga tahu, ibunya pun terjangkit. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin, Sho-kun juga terkena dampaknya."_

Aku jatuh terduduk. Sekarang semuanya masuk akal. Kenapa ia tampak begitu lemah ketika bertemu denganku. Kenapa tubuhnya kurus seperti mayat hidup. Kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu denganku. Mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan tidak untuk menyalahkan Masaki. Aku tahu ia seharusnya memberitahuku. Tapi.. ah.. aku sudah tak tahu lagi.

_"Itu kenapa.. itu kenapa ia meninggalkanku."_

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Ia menangis lagi.

_"Ia tidak ingin aku ikut menderita. Itu kenapa ia menghilang selama 2 tahun. Itu kenapa ia kembali sekarang. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi Nino. Ia ingin menghabiskan hidupnya bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan ia bersandar di punggungmu."_

Bukan hanya dia yang menangis. Kini air matapun sudah mengalir deras dipipiku. Aku berteriak seperti orang gila. Tuhan, aku ingin tertawa dan menangis sekarang. Sampai sejauh mana takdir ini mempermainkanku? Sampai kapan aku harus merasakan hal seperti ini?

_"Nino! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau menangis dan mengeluh lagi ya? Kau tahu? Disaat kau menangis sekarang, Dewa kematian sudah mendekati Sho-chan! Jangan buang-buang waktu! LAKUKAN SESUATU!"_

Teriakan Masaki membuatku tersadar. Aku hampir saja kembali menjadi diriku yang menyedihkan seperti dulu. Hampir saja aku menjadi orang lemah yang hanya bisa mempertanyakan nasib seperti dulu. Biar begitu, aku tetap kebingungan. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana.."

_"Kau tahu Hotel Kizukawa yang ada di depan stasiun? Dia ada disana."_

"Terima kasih, Masaki."

Kututup teleponku dengan Masaki. Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung kusambar jaketku yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa. Namun ketika aku menyentuh gagang pintu, aku teringat sesuatu. Payung merah. Benda yang dikatakan sebagai benda keberuntunganku. Satu-satunya benda yang mengubunganku dengan Sho-kun. Benda yang tak bisa kukembalikan kepadanya. Aku menyimpannya, sebagai ganti aku melupakannya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya.

Aku masih ingat, aku menyimpannya di lemari di atas tempat tidurku. Aku tidak menyimpannya di tempat khusus maupun menggeletakannya begitu saja. Aku hanya menaruhnya bersama dengan barang lain yang serupa. Karena itulah, aku langsung menemukannya. Sudah lama sekali.. aku tidak memegangnya. Tanganku bergetar. Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu.

Segera setelah menemukan benda itu. Aku bergegas menuju stasiun. Dalam hatiku, aku merasa gelisah. Aku merasa bahwa.. walau pun aku pergi ke hotel itu, Sho-kun sudah tak ada disana. Ia sudah menghilang dari tempat itu. Aku takut firasatku ini benar, karena selama ini tak pernah salah.

Kumohon tuhan. Biarkan ia tetap ada di tempat itu. Biarkan kali ini dia yang menungguku dan aku yang mengejarnya. Jangan biarkan ia lari.

Aku berhasil mencapai tempat itu dengan tempo beberapa menit saja. Hotel itu sangat terkenal dan sering kali fully book di hari libur. Karena hotel ini sangatlah strategis dengan letaknya yang persis di depan stasiun. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu Hotel Kizukawa di daerah ini.

"Maaf, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah disini ada tamu bernama Sakurai Sho?" Tanyaku pada seorang resepsionis perempuan. Ia mengangguk dan mencarinya dalam computer.

"Baru saja check out tadi pagi pukul 9." Balasnya.

Benar kan apa yang kukatakan.. ia sudah tidak ada disini. Ia sudah pergi. Sekarang aku harus pergi mencari kemana lagi? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.. aku memutuskan untuk tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya agar aku tidak sakit hati. Tapi sekarang aku menyesalinya. Aku bisa bertanya pada Masaki tapi.. aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkannya. Bagaimana pun juga aku tahu betapa dalamnya Masaki mencintai Sho-kun dulu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa semudah itu menghilangkan perasaan yang sebegitu dalamnya hanya dalam rentang waktu 2 tahun.

"Terima kasih. Apa anda tahu ia pergi kemana sesudah itu?"

"Kalau tidak salah tadi ia minta dipesankan taksi ke Bandara." Jelas sang resepsionis dengan nada lembut.

Jangan katakan kalau dia akan kembali.. Dia pergi pukul 9, dan sekarang pukul.. 12! Sial! Sudah 3 jam! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sempatkah aku mengejarnya? Atau mungkin dia sudah naik pesawat?

_Sudah berjam-jam kami menonton acara televisi dengan atmosfer kebosanan. Aku sudah lelah dan ingin sekali tidur. Tapi kami bertiga, sudah bertaruh. Siapa yang bangun paling lama yang menang. Dan yang kalah berkewajiban untuk membelikannya makan siang selama seminggu. Bagi kami, mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang hanya bergantung pada uang kiriman dan gaji part time yang tidak seberapa, ini merupakan taruhan hidup dan mati._

_ "Aaahh.. sudahlah.. aku sudah lelah.. acara TVnya juga membosankan semua.. Terserahlah siapa yang menang" Masaki menarik selimutnya kemudian hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik, dengkurannya bisa terdengar ke segala arah._

_ "Ya ampun ia sudah menyerah." Ujar Sho-chan sambil membenarkan selimut kekasihnya. "Kau kalem sekali Nino, memangnya acaranya sebagus itu ya?" Tanya Sho-kun mencoba memulai pembicaraan._

_ "Biasa saja. Hanya saja.. peran utamanya terlalu menyedihkan."_

_ "Heeh, memangnya ada apa dengannya?"_

_ "Mereka bertengkar. Saat ingin berbaikan, Pacarnya sudah naik pesawat dan ia masih berada di rumah. Tapi masih saja ia bingung harus mengejar atau tidak. Padahal sudah jelas tidak mungkin kan? Menyerah sajalah.." Komenku datar sambil memakan beberapa snack yang tersisa._

_ "Nino, ada kalanya kita harus tetap mencoba sesuatu walau pun hasilnya sudah kelihatan." Nasihatnya sambil ikut menonton acara yang kukomentari itu._

_ "Jangan bercanda. Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus berusaha? Buang-buang waktu saja."_

_ "Tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia di dunia ini." Ucapnya tegas seakan mematikan pendapatku. Aku terdiam. Tidak menjawab atau pun membantah. _

"Tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia di dunia ini." Aku teringat kata-kata itu. Dulu, waktu aku mendengarnya, aku menganggap itu hanya omong kosong dari orang sok pintar. Tapi sekarang aku yakin, itu adalah hal yang nyata dan benar adanya. Usaha tidak pernah sia-sia. Memang tidak selalu berhasil, tapi tetap saja.. tidak pernah sia-sia.

Masa bodoh bila aku sudah terlambat mengejarnya. Memang apa salahnya aku berusaha mati-matian untuk sesuatu yang aku percayai. Aku tidak lagi mengejar sesuatu yang kosong. Kini, apa yang aku inginkan juga menginginkanku. Tak ada salahnya kan aku terseok-seok dalam mengejarnya?

Biar seluruh dunia menertawakanku, aku tidak akan pernah tertawa. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menertawakan apa yang dikatakan Sho-kun. Orang yang sangat kuhormati dan kucintai.

Aku menyetop taksi yang lewat di depan hotel. Aku tahu ada penumpang lain yang ingin menaikinya, tapi dengan tak sopannya, aku menyelonong masuk ke dalamnya.

"Maaf, ke bandara, sekarang." Ketika taksi itu berjalan, aku bisa mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari penumpang yang kuserobot tadi. Terkadang memang kita harus egois.

Berkali-kali aku mengecek jam tanganku yang basah karena keringat. Setiap jarumnya bergerak, keringatku menetes. Seakan aku yang kehabisan waktu. Hari ini adalah malam natal, tentu saja bandara penuh dan pastinya jalanan macet. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri menggunakan taksi untuk mencapai Bandara. Aku terpaksa harus berhenti beberapa kilometer sebelum mencapai bandara. Dengan sisa-sisa semangat yang kumiliki, aku berhasil menempuh beberapa kilometer itu dengan waktu yang cukup cepat. Begitu sampai di bandara, yang kulakukan hanyalah mencari jadwal penerbangan. Aku berharap penerbangan menuju Hokkaido belum berangkat.

Putus asa mencarinya di monitor bandara, dimana ada puluhan penerbangan menuju Hokkaido yang tercantum disana, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pihak penerbangan.

"Permisi, apa ada nama Sakurai Sho dalam penerbangan ke Hokkaido hari ini?"

"Bisa tahu nomor penerbangannya?"

"Tidak, saya tidak tahu." Jawabku tegas. Sang petugas kecewa, ia terpaksa harus mencarinya dengan metode yang sedikit lebih repot. Ia harus mengecek satu persatu penerbangan hari ini. Cukup makan waktu, tapi setidaknya terlalu lama.

"Aah, ada. Penerbangan nomor C786." Jawabannya membuat hatiku lega. Setidaknya itu menandakan bahwa ia benar adanya pergi ke bandara.

"Boleh tahu kapan berangkatnya?"

"Sayang sekali sudah berangkat 2 jam yang lalu." Jelas sang pegawai itu dengan wajah memelas. Mataku terbelakak sedikit. Bibirku tertutup rapat dan aku yakin perlahan-lahan tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan tanda emosi yang meluap-luap.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang petugas, Aku meninggalkan counternya. Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju kursi tunggu penumpang. Dan dengan putus asanya aku duduk disitu. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.. kukeluarkan lagi. Aku berusaha menenangkan perasaanku, tapi sama saja.. aku tetap merasa tidak nyaman. Perlahan mataku berair dan kini bersiap membasahi pipiku lagi.

Aku ingin meneriakkan namanya, disini, sekarang. Tapi aku tak mampu berkata apa pun. Pikiranku kosong. Ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan masalah yang bergulat untuk diselesaikan di batinku. Aku tak tahu harus memilih yang mana dulu. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin disana tidak ada Sho-kun, tapi setidaknya kenangannya terbekas disana. Perpustakaan kampus.

Aku memilih bus sebagai kendaraanku kesana. Duduk dekat jendela adalah kebiasaanku sejak kecil yang tak pernah berubah. Sembari melihat pemandangan, terkadang aku berpikir tentang hidup yang sulit ini. Dan ketika aku melakukannya, aku merasa lebih tenang dari pada saat aku melakukan aktivitas lain.

_"Nee Sho-kun, kenapa kau memilih Masaki?" Tanyaku iseng saat menunggu Masaki selesai part time. Jarang kami berdua begini, jadi untuk mencairkan suasana, aku bertanya sesuatu._

_ "He? Kenapa?"_

_ "Ya.. banyak orang lain di luar sana kan? Kenapa mesti dia.." Dan bukan aku?_

_ "Hem, mungkin karena dia orang terasik yang pernah kutemui. Tidak ada yang semenarik dia. Dia selalu punya jutaan jurus untuk membuat kita, orang-orang yang putus asa, tersenyum kembali."_

_ "Hee.. berbeda sekali denganku dong. Aku tidak punya kelebihan apa pun yang bisa membuat seseorang bahagia." Jawabku setengah bercanda._

_ "Kau punya kok. Mungkin kau tidak bisa membuat seseorang bahagia, tapi pasti ada seseorang yang bahagia hanya dengan keberadaanmu saja." Ujarnya sambil menatapku dalam. Matanya saat itu, begitu dalam dan lembut. Seakan ia mengatakan 'aku menginginkanmu'_

Kenapa tidak sejak dulu aku menyadari semua sikap baiknya padaku. Semua perhatian tersembunyi yang ia berikan padaku. Kata-kata penyemangat yang selalu bekerja untukku. Kenapa baru sekarang aku mengingat semua yang ia lakukan untukku?

Titik putih mulai memenuhi langit. Kemudian perlahan turun dengan indah. Salju di malam natal, tahun ini akan menjadi White Christmas. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini merupakan natal yang indah, tapi.. bagiku sama sekali tidak ada yang indah. Langit yang bersalju artinya ia sedang menangis. Sama sepertiku.

_"Kau kesal kan? Jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja." Ujarnya saat mengetahui aku tidak lulus satu mata pelajaran gara-gara dosen yang pilih kasih dan tidak menilai berdasarkan kemampuan. Aku ingin sekali protes tentang itu, tapi tidak ada siapa pun yang mendengarku._

_ "Tidak, aku tidak selemah itu sampai menangis gara-gara hal sepele begini."_

_ "Biar sepele, kalau itu mengusikmu, maka itu bukan hal yang sepele."_

_ "Berisik! Aku tidak akan menangis!" Teriakku sambil terus menahan tangisku yang sudah sangat diujung. Sebentar lagi akan pecah._

_ "Nino, tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan pemimpin yang besar pun pernah menitikkan air matanya walau pun hanya sedikit." Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Bahkan langit pun menangis, Nino."_

Aku ingat, aku menangis dengan sangat keras saat itu. Tapi setelah menangis, hatiku selalu lega, bagai tak ada beban dan aku siap untuk menemui masa depanku yang terlewatkan. Menangis itu bukan hal yang pengecut, tapi justru.. seorang pahlawan sampai pada puncaknya ketika ia sudah menghabiskan darah dan air mata dalam tubuhnya. Pahlawan bukannya tidak bisa menangis tapi karena air matanya telah kering.

Akhirnya setelah turun di halte terdekat dan berjalan beberapa meter, aku sampai di perpustakaan yang sudah lama kuabaikan itu. Entah sudah berapa tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku disini. Dengan payung merahku yang melindungiku dari salju, aku menatap gedung itu dengan penuh kepiluan. Aku pergi ke lantai 3 perpustakaan itu. Tempat biasa aku duduk dan membaca. Lantai tempat dimana buku Sastra dan Ekonomi disimpan. Pojok tempat kami biasa berebut tempat duduk masih ada disana. Begitu nostalgic rasanya, hingga suasana saat aku memandanginya dari jauh terasa terputar-putar dikepala.

Perpustakaan ini sangatlah sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun yang datang pada hari natal seperti ini. Hanya ada aku yang berdiri di depan jendela kaca sambil menangisi kepergian seseorang yang pernah jadi pengunjung tetap tempat ini. Tak ada yang lebih bermakna dari tempat ini sekarang kecuali salju-salju yang turun dan memenuhi bumi.

_I muttered alone, a white winter morning_

_ Did the reason of tears on the sky become snow?_

Kepada langit aku memohon, kembalikan lah waktu yang hilang itu. Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku hanya mengingat namanya, aku ingin mengingat sentuhan dan perasaannya. Aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja dan aku dipaksakan untuk memulai hari baru. Aku tak ingin semua ini dianggap tak berharga. Aku tak ingin membuang pengorbanan Masaki.

Berapa kali lagi aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai? Berapa kali lagi aku harus merasakan ketidakpastian yang menggantung seperti ini?

_It seems like I'm losing one by one my trembling love_

Ponselku berdering. Sesungguhnya aku sudah malas mengangkatnya. Tapi, aku ingin memecahkan suasana hatiku yang bersedih ini. Aku tak ingin berkutat terus dalam kepedihan ini. Jadi aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kelihatannya seperti orang bodoh."_

Suara ini. Aku tak mungkin salah kan. Ini.. Sho-kun?

Aku mencari-cari dimana dia. Ia bisa melihatku, jadi pasti ia ada disini. Tidak jauh dari sini. Oooh Tuhan, apa kau berniat untuk memainkan nasib lagi diatas kepalaku?

_"Aku ada dibawah, bodoh."_

Dengan cepat aku menempel di jendela dan mencari-cari sosok Sho-kun di bawah. Benar. Dia ada disana, terduduk di kursi kayu yang ada di depan Perpustakaan. Ia ada disana.

"Haha, apa yang kau lakukan hah? Cepat masuk! Kau akan mati kedinginan disana." Aku masih sempat tertawa dan bercanda, walau air mataku malah mengalir makin deras. Tapi, kali ini, itu adalah air mata kebahagiaanku yang pertama.

_"Salahkan orang yang meminjam payungku dan tidak mengembalikkannya lagi."_

"Kukira kau memberikannya padaku." Ujarku pelan. Benar kata nenek itu, payung ini adalah benda keberuntunganku. Seandainya sejak dulu aku menganggapnya lebih berharga dari sekedar barang, mungkin aku tidak akan sesial ini.

_"Haha.. Nino, kau tahu? Aku sering memerhatikanmu dari tempat ini. Ketika aku selesai menghabiskan waktuku disana dan turun ke lantai bawah, aku selalu mendapatkan dirimu duduk di tempatku tadi. Dari tempatku duduk sekarang, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Seseorang yang selalu duduk di kursiku. Entah sejak kapan, tapi.. aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu."_

Aku menatapnya dalam. Ternyata bukan hanya aku, dia pun juga selalu memperhatikanku. Sebenarnya, kami saling peduli satu sama lain, tapi nasib mempermainkan kita. Tak pernah ada titik temu, hingga hari ini tiba. "Aku juga. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, orang yang merebut tempat kesukaanku dan menggunakannya hingga sore. Tak pernah sehari pun, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu."

Aku memerhatikannya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya yang kurus bahkan tampak jelas dari sini. Matanya yang sayu dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah pun bagai bisa kurasakan. Tubuh yang malang.

_Someone said that wounds will heal._

_ Am I going to see you in our meeting place today?_

Andai kami saling jujur sejak pertama kali. Andai kami, setidaknya, lebih egois dalam bertindak. Andai kami bisa mengucapkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' lebih cepat. Andai kami saling memercayai perasaan masing-masing. Andai kami tidak takut dengan kenyataan. Andai kami, tidak menyia-nyiakan takdir..

Terlalu banyak perasaan di dunia ini yang membuatku bingung. Tapi tak ada yang lebih membingungkan dari ini. Cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupertimbangkan. Tapi aku lupa, cinta tak membutuhkan pertimbangan. Ia hanya butuh ketulusan dan kejujuran. Tanpa bicara pun sebenarnya kami tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan ini. Maka dari awal kami tidak pernah memulainya. Namun, bukankah itu semua salah? Jalan apa pun yang kami pilih, selalu ada akhir yang menunggu, bahkan walau kami tidak memulai apa pun.

Aku tahu kau mencintaimu. Dan aku pun mencintaimu. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan ini sekarang. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menjawab ya? Dan apa yang terjadi kalau aku menolak? Walau aku mencintaimu, pilihan ya bukanlah selalu yang terbaik. Jangan buat aku bingung dengan perasaanmu. Apakah ketika aku menjawab ya, kau akan pergi dari sisiku selamanya? Menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam dari kekasihku yang dulu? Atau jika aku menjawab tidak, apakah kau akan terus mencintaiku? Dan apakah aku akan baik-baik saja?

_Yes, the inside of my heart is shattered, even though I understand your intentions_

"Nee, Sho-kun.. apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang pedih. Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk memberiku jawaban.

_"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu menunggumu…" _ia tersenyum kecil ke arahku. Dari sini bisa kulihat, tiba-tiba ia terbatuk dan tampaknya ia kesulitan menghirup udara. Bagiku yang melihatnya dari sini, ia bagai seseorang yang merenggang nyawa.

"Sho-kun? Aku akan kebawah!" Seruku panik. Ya, ia selalu yang mengejarku. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Meskipun pada awalnya aku tak bersikap baik, tapi ia tetap menunggu dan yakin akan terbalasnya perasaaan yang begitu menyakitkan itu. Ia tak pernah lelah menungguku, bahkan ketika sabit kematian telah menempel di urat nadinya.

_My sigh dissolves in the white sky._

_ A miracle we both saw._

Di dalam hatiku masih berkecamuk sejuta pilihan dan jawaban. Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan sebenarnya hanya satu, hanya saja aku takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut aku akan terluka lagi, seperti dulu. Hatiku sudah terlalu rapuh untuk menerima kekecewaan lagi. Aku tak ingin menerima kalau waktu yang disediakan untuk kita mungkin hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku tak ingin mengiyakan bahwa takdir menguasai kita.

_"2 tahun lalu, Dokter yang merawatku di Hokkaido bilang, aku mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama dari penderita lainnya. Tapi, aku rasa yang ia ucapkan hanya sekedar motivasi yang gagal. Kemudian aku tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari 2 tahun. Tubuhku semakin lemah, tak ada tanda-tanda membaik. Akhirnya, di akhir musim gugur, dokter mengatakan kepadaku. 'Pergilah, temui orang yang paling kau cintai.' Dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa umurku sudah sangat singkat, tapi lewat kata-katanya itu aku tahu.. aku tidak bisa bertahan lama. Jadi paling tidak.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu di saat-saat terakhirku.. untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang egois. Mungkin kau merasa terluka dengan semua ini, tapi kumohon.. maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"_

Aku terhenti sejenak di depan pintu keluar gedung. Terpaku menatapnya dari jauh. Ayolah Nino, tidakkah kau ingin membahagiakan seseorang yang paling berharga untukmu? Aku takut untuk terluka, tapi aku juga ingin dicintai. Sungguh.. aku orang paling egois yang pernah ada. Takut untuk memilih semua pilihan. Jika aku tidak bisa memilih untuk diriku sendiri, bolehkah aku memilih untuk orang lain?

_If I could return the seasons I followed. I'll not leave by your side again._

"_Aishiteru, Sho-kun.." _Bibirku bergetar dan tanganku gemetaran. Aku terdiam, ia terdiam, saling berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara. Dengan yakin aku mendorong pintu kaca yang sedari tadi membatasi kami. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi bicara lewat ponsel, jadi aku melemparnya ke tumpukan salju. Kemudian, aku berlari menuju tempat duduk Sho-chan yang kini sudah dingin diselumiti salju. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, seakan segala kehangatan dan kekuatan yang kumiliki kuberikan untuknya.

_"Arigatou, Nino.." _Ia memelukku pelan, sambil menitikkan air mata yang tampaknya takkan habis sampai kapan pun. Wajahnya begitu sayu dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Tanda-tanda kehidupan seakan pergi meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya hidup dengan ketidakpastian. Aku tahu hanya dengan melihatnya, ia kesakitan. Ia menderita.

_Even the pain and the grief, I want to embrace them all_

"Jangan bicara.. sudah cukup. Biarkan aku membawamu ke dalam." Ujarku pelan sambil meratapi tubuhnya yang menyedihkan.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula, aku sudah mendengar namaku dipanggil." Ia tersenyum kecut ke arahku. Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Ini sudah waktunya. Jangan bercanda, mana ada kejadian ironis seperti ini? Jangan bicara seakan kita sedang berakting untuk drama murahan..

"Berisik. Jangan bicara omong kosong.."

"Bagiku ini sudah cukup. Ini akhir dari seluruh penderitaanku. Tapi awal dari kebahagiaanku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengakhirinya dengan kematian." Ia menatapku sendu, seakan bernyanyi lagu perpisahan.

_Only one shines on the high sky, the voice that calls out my name._

"Tunggu dulu.. Tunggu..masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu. Masih ada sejuta rencana yang kusiapkan untukmu. Masih ada cinta yang tak terbatas yang ingin kuberikan untukmu. Dan masih ada masa depan yang ingin kubagi bersamamu." Aku terbata-bata. Inilah yang aku takutkan, aku tak ingin terluka setelah bahagia. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga ketika aku baru saja mendapatkannya.

"Nino, maukah kau mengucpakannya sekali lagi? Untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Aku terdiam, nyaris mati dalam kebisuan. "Aku mencintaimu.." Meskipun kata itu terdengar manis namun, hatiku terasa perih dan ingin menangis.

"Aaah, bahagianya. Bisa mendengar kalimat itu." Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Nino."

Ia terlelap.

Kini, aku tak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

Hanya ada kebekuan yang menusuk.

Wajahnya tersenyum senang.

Sungguh kematian yang indah.

Tubuhnya kini telah kosong, namun kenangan indah kami masih berbekas disana.

Mungkin jiwanya telah pergi, tapi cinta kami tak pernah hilang.

Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Sho-kun.

Aku mengecup lembut bibir Sho-kun yang sudah kaku. Air mataku menetes dan membasahi tubuhnya yang mematung. Kisah kami, tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Tidak ada kata akhir untuk cerita ini. Karena memang begitulah tuhan menciptakan manusia. Kami adalah awal yang tak punya akhir. Manusia akan terus memulai kisah yang baru, tapi.. kisah sebelumnya sebenarnya belum benar-benar berakhir, karena itulah perasaan manusia. Tak ada bekas yang bisa dihilangkan dari hati mereka. Akan selalu teringat, dan takkan tergantikan.

_I swear my love to the far away star._

_A miracle we both saw._

_I will not leave by your side again._

_I love you._

_Fin._

TAMAT! TAMAT!

Serius banget nih tamat? Semoga tamatnya enak ya.. haha, saya bikin chap ini 3 hari looohh lama banget.. XD Yawes.. karena belom ada rikues yang enak didengar_.. _eke mau bikin fanfic baru sesuai otak eke aja.. kali ini bukan tentang romance, tapi tentang Mystery, dan peran utamanya.. again.. Nino? XD Haahaha.. maaf ya, abis yang enak dipake ya si Nino itu.. muahaha eke berharap kalian mau baca juga ^^

JANGAN LUPA KOMEN YAAAA


End file.
